We Will Not Fall
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Two female hunters join the Winchesters and Castiel on the quest to stop Lilith breaking the sixty-six seals. When the Apocalypse begins, the girls find themselves having to conquer their own demons as well as those walking the Earth. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Two female hunters join the Winchesters and Castiel on the quest to stop Lilith breaking the sixty-six seals. When the Apocalypse begins, the girls find themselves having to conquer their own demons as well as those walking the Earth. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Alicia Marie Ray and Katie Rose Newman.

**A/N: **HIIIII! Okay, this is a requested fic! I hope you enjoy it and I hope you like the girls!

Alicia's name is pronounced _**Uh-Lee-Sha**_, and this fic is set from sometime in the early stages of Season 4.

Please leave a review and I really do hope that you enjoy this fic!

**

* * *

We Will Not Fall  
**

**-One- **

A large black '07 Chevrolet Silverado sped down the highway, the moon highlighting its blue, purple, pink and white art that decorated the sides of the vehicle beautifully. Alicia sighed as she looked out of the window, twirling her long dark brown hair around her fingers despite the soft locks being tied into a ponytail. She gazed over the landscape with her stunning dark green eyes, sighing yet again and twirling her precious claddagh ring which rested on her middle finger as always before looking to her best friend since childhood.

Katie had this look of utter concentration painted on her face as always and she gripped that steering wheel like there was no tomorrow. Katie had dark brown hair which reached her shoulders, styled with straighteners often but finished with products to make it look a little fluffy. Her fringe covered her forehead and reached just past her eyebrows, not quite covering her misty blue eyes which were focused intently on the road. She was a quarter Irish, and holy shit did she have that Irish temper on her. Sometimes it scared Alicia somewhat, but the look in her eyes wasn't angry. It was sad.

"Katie...it wasn't your fault." Alicia assured her, that amazingly loving and compassionate side of her coming through as always with the girl she'd always considered a sister.

The twenty-six year old sighed, nodding and casting a glance at her friend, taking in the way the moonlight reflected on her glasses.

"It was." She breathed, "I could've stopped it...I dropped the matches, Alicia..."

She sighed and gripped the steering wheel tighter, taking out her hip-flask and taking a swig of the whiskey she kept inside it.

"It was an amateurish mistake and it almost cost a woman her life." She growled, "Shit, I've been doing this job since I was twelve, dude...twelve...and I go and drop the fucking matches."

Alicia looked back out to the road, Katie thinking of how she'd almost also cost Alicia her life. Alicia was a damn smart girl, and reacted quicker than Katie had ever seen her before. Had she not ducked when she did, her head would've been cut clean off her shoulders.

"M'sorry I fucked up." Katie mumbled, wiping a tear away that fell down her cheek, "Won't happen again."

"Sweetie, you didn't screw up..." Alicia told her, "It's okay. No-one died...we all got out okay. Don't worry about it."

And that's what Katie loved about the girl she considered a sister. She was so able to find the positives out of a dark situation, so able to provide the comfort and attention that Katie often needed. They'd been friends since Katie was four and Alicia was three, but were separated when Katie began to hunt. Alicia didn't know how Katie had managed to stay sane after being dragged into this life at such an early age.

She and Alicia were both now without their parents, Alicia having suffered the terrible event of having to cradle her dying mother in her arms. The twenty-five year old had only been hunting for seven years, whereas Katie had been for twice as long. Alicia had learned the job from Katie, but Katie knew damn well that Alicia could hold her own and was an amazing hunting partner.

There were times where Katie knew she couldn't have managed without Alicia or even survived without her and the two had decided to stick together. They made a great team. Katie was an expert with guns and knives, Alicia was an expert with books. Alicia was good at tactics while Katie was a good street and cage fighter. Cage fighting was always helpful for earning money as hustling pool was, which Alicia always handled well.

Both girls had amazing qualities that made them an effective team, and they were organised, keeping each piece of research from a case and their case notes safely in files, luckily that weren't too big to store in their archive they had at their apartment in Mitchell, South Dakota. The landlord was a former hunter and he knew that they travelled around hunting creatures that he couldn't hunt anymore, so he kept the place locked up and tended to if needs be, which the girls were grateful for.

"I need food." Katie said suddenly, Alicia chuckling in response.

"You always need food." She replied, Katie shooting her a playful glare.

"Come on, hot stuff...let's find a motel and then head out for some munchies, huh?"

"Hot stuff?" Alicia asked, Katie smiling in response, "Sure thing, Flapjack."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

The pair giggled, Katie turning up the radio as _Smells Like Teen Spirit_, one of her favourite songs, began to play through the speakers, Katie singing along and speeding up the truck as she did. She was tired and hungry, and soon she'd become grouchy and be unfairly snappy with Alicia so they had to find pizza or omelettes or even damn potatoes (which was Alicia's favourite food, the confession one time leading to a very confused expression from Katie) as long as her stomach got filled.

* * *

"Y'know something," Katie began, beckoning Alicia closer, "I'm in the mood for sex tonight."

Alicia laughed and took a sip of her Dr. Pepper, Katie chuckling in response. They were sat in a diner about five minutes driving distance away from their motel, the place decorated with light blue walls and a black and white checkered linoleum floor, blue, purple and green booths dotted about the place untidily. Katie was finishing her milkshake after a gorgeous bowl of strawberry ice cream, while Alicia was content to sip her drink after her bowl of chocolate ice cream, the treats well deserved by both young women.

"You're always in the mood, Katie."

"It's only 'cause I never get any." Katie replied, "Anyway, how was that hot shot you met last week in Illinois...what was his name now...? Oh! Alex!"

"Shut up." Alicia replied with a blush, "He was far from being a hot shot, okay?"

"Oh, come on!" Katie laughed, "So he had a few pimples and greasy hair!"

"He was eighteen!" Alicia chuckled, "Shit, I'd have been teaching him how to do it!"

"Okay, this conversation's getting gross." Katie said, taking a drink of her strawberry milkshake and sighing with a grimace, "Jesus, I'm fucking exhausted."

"We'll head back then." Alicia replied, "I need to catch a few z's myself."

The girls left some money on the table and sighed, heading over to Katie's beloved truck, _Alaska_, the name just sounding right to go with the truck. Katie stroked it's body gently, proud of her masterpiece, the amazing work she'd created on the sides of the truck and across the back. She even leaned down to kiss it, Alicia's voice cutting her out of her thoughts.

_"And they call it 'Trucky love...'" _

"Shut up, short-ass!" Katie grinned, climbing into the truck only to be followed by Alicia.

"Back at you, old-timer!"

The pair laughed, Katie driving them in the direction of their motel and parking with precision, climbing out of the truck and heading for the room. Their room had dark red walls and black carpeted floors, the ceiling graced with some ugly stain whilst the black decorations on the wall were splatted with red paint.

"Beautiful." Alicia chuckled, going to help Katie with their salt lines and other usual safety checks before the friends got ready for bed, Katie, as always taking the one by the door, "Y'know, I never realised how much you were like Dean Winchester until tonight."

"Huh?" Katie asked, "How so?"

"Well...I mean, you're both stupidly brave and protective...you're both more experienced, you both drive awesome cars, you're both _in love _with your cars, you both drink alcohol like its water, and you both have appetites the size of Godzilla."

Katie blinked at her friend for a moment before shaking her head.

"Well, you're like Sam...in the intelligence department I mean." Katie said, "He's smart but you're a fucking genius."

"Thanks." Alicia replied with a blush, her mind trailing to Dean.

She thought of him every day without fail, and even if they could never be, she'd always have happy memories of the times she'd spent with him.

As for Katie, she was a lone ranger at the moment. She didn't really care for settling with a man, just focusing on getting what she could because she had no idea if she'd walk away from her next hunt alive.

Both girls climbed into bed and settled for well earned sleep before taking a look for another case the next morning.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Please, please, _please _take the time to review! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Two female hunters join the Winchesters and Castiel on the quest to stop Lilith breaking the sixty-six seals. When the Apocalypse begins, the girls find themselves having to conquer their own demons as well as those walking the Earth. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Alicia Marie Ray and Katie Rose Newman. I don't own some of the lines used either.

**

* * *

We Will Not Fall**

**-Two- **

There are choices that people have to make in their lives, some small, some big and some enormous beyond belief. For Katie and Alicia, choices would become their least favourite thing in the world, but they would be making decisions in the upcoming months that could twist the very fabric of their beliefs and their values.

As Alicia slept peacefully in bed, Katie sat at the motel room's table, the truck outside moving backwards and forwards in the parking lot, completely in her control. She decided to stop in case someone saw the truck moving and she ran her hands over her face, taking out her bottle of Jack and taking a swig of it, the burn hitting the back of her throat before settling as she swallowed again.

_'I think we have an emergency,  
I think we have an emergency...' _

Katie grabbed her phone as it rang, hoping it hadn't stirred Alicia from her sleep.

"Hello?" She whispered, watching Alicia sit up and turn the light on which burned both their eyes for a moment.

_"Katie...it's Sam Winchester..." _

"Sam? Oh my God, it's been ages since we last spoke, how are you?" Katie asked, a small smile gracing her face as she talked to the youngest Winchester, Alicia smiling a little too.

_"I'm good thanks," _Sam replied, _"Listen we need your help..." _

"We?" Katie asked, remembering that the last time that she spoke to Sam she'd been told about Dean's death.

Perhaps Sam was with Bobby or Ellen and Jo...or maybe even Ash.

_"Yeah...uh...Dean and I..." _Sam replied, noticing the silence at the other end of the line, _"Katie...? Katie, are you okay?" _

"D-Dean?" Katie asked, "Dean's alive?"

_"Came back a couple of months ago...thanks to some angel called Castiel..." _Sam replied, _"Haven't met the guy yet but yeah, he's the one who got Dean back..." _

Katie's hand shook as she took down an address, the information coming out with tremors in the letters and numbers rather than them being straight and neat as always.

"We're on our way, Sam." She said, hanging up and running shaking hands through her hair, rocking a little on the spot an mumbling to herself.

"Dean's...Dean's living and breathing?" Alicia asked, "He's alive?"

"Yeah..." Katie replied, "It's not...possible! It's not possible, Alicia! Apparently an angel dragged him out of Hell...what was his name?"

Alicia watched her friend as she tried to remember.

"Cas...Castiel! Yeah, Castiel, that was it..." Katie muttered, "Get packing, short-ass, we gotta get moving."

Alicia sprung out of bed. Dean was alive. _Alive! _Living and breathing and hunting still, clearly, now with an _angel of the Lord _on his shoulder? Seriously, it was too much for a wake-up at four-thirty in the morning, and Katie had to wonder why Sam was up at that time of day anyway. Normally he was the heavy sleeper and stayed in bed until someone had to rouse him from sleep...and he snored. Dear _God _did that boy snore!

The two girls sped around their motel room, throwing everything into their bags and making for _Alaska_. Alicia ran to pay for the room while Katie got that beautiful machine started, revving and beeping the horn to ask Alicia to hurry up. The younger woman sprinted back to the truck, _Fuckin' Perfect _by Pink blasting out of the speakers as the two sped away towards the Winchesters.

* * *

Sam twitched a little nervously and looked at the door as there was heavy knocking on it, Dean edging closer and opening it to find his two favourite girls on the other side.

"Dean..." Katie breathed, "Oh my God..."

"Hey, old-timer." He said with a smile, Katie grinning back at him and pressing a kiss to his cheek, hugging him tight and shedding tears against his shoulder.

Breaking the hug, Dean rubbed her arm gently, letting her turn to Sam who smiled gently at her.

"Hey, you."

"Hey, sasquatch."

The two of them hugged tightly while Alicia hugged Dean, unable to believe that she was here with Dean Winchester, the same Dean who she'd known for so long, and who had been cast into Hell, only to be stood before her now. She gripped him tight and also shed tears of her own, Dean hushing her and rocking her a little in his arms. He wasn't a soft touch by any standard but Alicia just needed a little reassurance at this point. It had to be damn confusing for everyone seeing a person who'd been ripped apart by hellhounds now standing before them.

The group got reacquainted and talked a little about old times, the girls talking about what they'd been up to since they'd left the Winchesters. They heard about how many times the girls had managed to get themselves battered and bruised sickeningly on a hunt or kill things quicker than Dean could get women and they all laughed and joked. To see Dean laughing was a relief to Sam at least. The girls booked themselves into a room close by, Sam and Alicia heading out for food while Dean and Katie got started on research. But the pair of them being who they were, they played games on Sam's computer instead.

* * *

Candy wrappers were strewn about the table, empty coffee cups, beers and Dr. Pepper bottles also joining the mess, along with an empty packet of potato chips and an abandoned pizza box. Dean sat on Sam's laptop, Alicia by his side looking through a book whilst Sam and Katie settled on the beds with books in their hands.

"I'm telling you, both these vics are squeaky clean." Dean piped up, "There's no reason for wicked-bitch payback."

Sam looked interested in something he'd found in a book, suddenly having an answer.

"Maybe 'cause its not about that." He said, the others raising eyebrows in response.

"Wow, Sammy..." Katie chuckled, "Insightful."

"Maybe this witch isn't working with a grudge." Sam said, "Maybe they're working a spell...check this out..."

"Oooh, I'm enthralled." Alicia laughed, taking a sip of Dr. Pepper and beaming up at Sam.

Sam shot her a glare and Katie patted his arm, leaning on his shoulder to get a look at what he was reading.

"Do you have to be so close?" He asked Katie kissing his cheek and smiling.

"No...I'm just curious as to what you've found that's all."

Sam shook his head and sighed, looking to the book.

"'Three blood sacrifices over three days.'" He began, getting up which made Katie flop forward onto her hands and knees, Dean winking at her and licking his lips.

"Look sexy like that." He said, "On all fours."

"Shut up." Katie hissed, glaring at him before sitting up properly, Alicia chuckling at her.

"Sam's trying to read, guys." She said, Katie smiling apologetically at Sam and gesturing for him to continue.

"'The last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest.'" Sam continued, "Celtic calendar, the final day of the final harvest is October 31st."

He passed Dean the book, everyone jumping when Alicia began to sing part of _This is Halloween _from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_.

"Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!" Alicia sang, the others looking at her with confusion at the randomness of the outburst.

"Sorry, this is the effect of her Dr. Pepper indulgence." Katie apologised, "She gets more hyper than a kid in a candy shop."

The brothers shook their heads, returning to the job at hand.

"Anyway, as you say, Halloween...exactly." Sam replied.

Katie and Alicia both saw how the boys had changed. Sam was a little more on alert and a little on hyperdrive himself whereas Dean was more relaxed and calm compared to his brother. There was a strange rift between them, and no-one really knew what it was.

"What exactly are the blood sacrifices for?" Katie asked, climbing off of the bed and taking her hip-flask out, downing the lot in one go and hissing at the burn that hit the back of her throat, "Son of a bitch."

"Uh...well, if I'm right, this witch is summoning a demon." Sam replied, everyone studying the picture in the book, "And not just any demon. Samhain."

"Are we supposed to be impressed?" Dean asked, Katie licking her lips nervously.

"Uh...Samhain is the fucking origin of Halloween..." She began, "The Celts believed that October 31st was the one night when the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead."

She sighed and Alicia nodded.

"You do understand that if this fucker comes up, we are screwed, right?" She asked, "Listen, it was Samhain's night, okay? Masks were put on to hide from him...sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, and even faces carved into pumpkins to worship this guy."

"He was exorcised...what? Centuries ago..." Katie added, the boys completely dumbfounded, "Hey, we're not just made up of pretty faces, okay? In case you didn't notice we know what we're talking about and Christ...this guy is dangerous."

"So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs, the traditions stuck?" Dean asked.

"Exactly." Alicia replied, "Only now, instead of demons and blood orgies, Halloween is all about sweet little kids, candy and costumes."

"Okay, so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?" Dean asked.

"Dean, this is serious." Katie warned.

"I am serious."

"We're talking heavyweight witchcraft, okay?" Katie continued, "We are dealing with a really rare occurrence. This ritual can only be performed every six-hundred years."

"And the six-hundred year marker rolls around..." Sam began.

"Tomorrow night." Alicia said.

"Naturally." Dean said, shaking his head and scrubbing a hand over his face, "Sure is a lot of death for one demon."

"That's only 'cause he likes company." Katie told them, "Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own."

"Raising what exactly?" Dean asked.

"Dark, evil crap..." Alicia sighed, "And lots of it. I mean, they follow him around like the pied piper."

"So we're talking about ghosts?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." The girls replied in sync.

"Zombies?"

"Mhm."

"Leprechauns."

"Dean." Sam warned.

"Those little dudes are scary." Dean said, looking so serious it was unbelievable, "Small hands."

"Look!" Katie yelled, slamming her hip-flask on the table, "It just starts with ghosts and ghouls, but this sucker keeps on going...by night's end, we're talking about every. Awful thing. We have ever seen."

"Everything we fight all in one place." Alicia sighed, the brothers looking concerned now.

"It's gonna be a slaughterhouse." Dean replied, Katie nodding and taking another swig of whiskey, "You okay?"

Katie nodded and grabbed her jacket.

"Alicia, we need to talk."

Alicia nodded and got up, the two heading outside the room and leaving the brothers completely confused inside the room.

They shivered in the cool air, both sharing knowing looks as they gazed at each other for a minute.

"We're gonna have to turn on the mojo, sweetie." Katie said, Alicia swallowing thickly in response.

"They've never seen the mojo though..." Alicia added, "They won't look at us in the same way again, I swear..."

"Listen to me." Katie said, taking her friend by the arms, "You know what that fucker is capable of, and if putting him back where he came from or stopping him coming up here in the first place means Sam and Dean look at us differently, then I'm perfectly fine with that."

"I'm not." Alicia replied, Katie sighing and scrubbing a hand over her face.

"Alicia, I get that you're still hooked on Dean, okay?" Alicia said softly, "I know that. But holy christ, we're talking about the safety of a town here. Anyway, you're not as freaky as I am."

"Oh yeah, because being able to produce fire from my hands isn't freaky at all." Alicia huffed.

"At least you're not a telekinetic, telepathic and a danger to everything around you." Katie said, "For this town, Alicia. For the people in this town."

Alicia sighed and nodded, the pair heading inside again and saying their goodbyes before heading to their room for a well deserved sleep. They'd have to reveal things about themselves that no-one else knew about and they weren't sure how Sam and Dean would take it when they learned the truth.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Two female hunters join the Winchesters and Castiel on the quest to stop Lilith breaking the sixty-six seals. When the Apocalypse begins, the girls find themselves having to conquer their own demons as well as those walking the Earth. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Alicia Marie Ray and Katie Rose Newman. I don't own some of the lines used either.

**

* * *

We Will Not Fall**

**-Three- **

Dean entered the motel room, freely throwing the key onto the table to find Sam and the girls sat on the purple bedspreads, Katie bobbing to her iPod while Alicia and Sam were trawling through books and the internet. The slamming of the door shot Katie out of her thoughts, causing her to sit up and have to turn her iPod off.

"So?" Sam asked, "Our apple-bobbing cheerleader?"

"Tracy, the Wallace's babysitter." Dean replied, "She told me she'd never even heard of Luke Wallace."

"Oooh, the lying bitch." Katie breathed.

"Don't like liars." Alicia mumbled, "Bitch."

"Huh..." Sam huffed, "Interesting look for a centuries-old witch."

"Yeah, well, if you were a six-hundred year old hag and you could pick any costume to come back in," Dean began, "Wouldn't you go for a hot cheerleader?"

There was a silence and everyone looked nervous as Dean looked off into the distance dramatically.

"I would."

"Of course you would, Dean!" Katie laughed, "You're the world's biggest pervert!"

It seemed like he didn't hear her and the girls recoiled, knowing full well he was having dirty images at that point.

"He's playing a porno in his head..." Alicia breathed, "RUN!"

Katie laughed and swatted her arm, Sam sighing as Dean returned to normality.

"Well, Tracy's not as wholesome as she looks." He said, "Did some digging. Apparently, she got into a violent altercation with one of her teachers. Got suspended from school."

Everyone shared looks and Dean patted Sam's leg.

"Come on, Sasquatch." He laughed, "Get that suit out."

"Ah, Christ..." Sam breathed, the girls looking confused.

"And what are we supposed to do exactly?" Alicia asked, Dean turning and winking.

"Record an orgy or something for us, huh?" He laughed, "Nah, just kidding...just do some research or something."

The girls looked at each other with their mouths wide open, sighing and standing before marching out of the room.

"Fucking jerks!" Katie hissed.

"Bastards." Alicia added, both Sam and Dean wondering what the hell had gotten into them.

* * *

"Okay...you ready, Alicia?"

Alicia, who stood with a determined expression on her face, nodded. The pair were behind the motel, warming themselves up for when they'd be taking out either the witch or Samhain himself. Katie looked at the girl before her, and then the treebranch before her, nodding at Alicia who took a deep breath, lifting the branch from the ground with her mind and shooting it with flame.

"Awesome!" Katie yelled, "Great job, Alicia!"

Alicia smiled, teleporting over to Katie and smiling.

"Your turn, dude."

Katie grinned and focused on Alicia, lifting her with her mind from the ground and then speaking to her with her mind.

_'Having fun?' _

"This is great!"

_'I'm glad you're having fun...' _

"I can hear the Impala!"

_'Okay, let's head back.' _

Katie put Alicia down who teleported to her again, the pair walking around and meeting the boys at the door to their room.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked, the girls nodding and waiting to go inside, Sam opening the door and immediately drawing on someone.

"Who are you?" He yelled, looking at the man who sat in a trenchcoat with dark hair, Dean rushing to grab his arm and pull him back.

"Sam! Sam, wait!" He exclaimed, "That's Castiel. The angel."

As soon as that name was mentioned Alicia and Katie headed in after.

"Him, I don't know." Dean said, looking at another man who stood at the window with dark skin, no hair and broad shoulders.

"Hello, Sam." Castiel said softly, Sam wearing this goofy smile on his face that made Alicia laugh, "Alicia...Katie..."

Katie just stared. She couldn't help it...the angel was fucking _beautiful_, and he had this aura about him that freaked the crap out of her because of how powerful it was. She felt weak at the knees and she smiled dreamily, almost melting at the sight of him. He was a little taken back by this. Castiel had never experienced a human look at him that way before. Perhaps it was just the shock of meeting an angel.

"Oh my God..." Sam breathed, immediately gasping when he realised he'd used the Lord's name in vain, "I didn't mean to...uh...sorry. It's an honour..."

Alicia and Katie tutted, chuckling and hiding their smirks as Sam went all fangirl on the angel.

"Really! I've heard a lot about you."

He held his hand out to the angel who hesitated before taking it and shaking Sam's hand.

"And I you." Castiel replied, "Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood. Glad to hear you've ceased your extracurricular activities."

God, this guy was just so...cute...Katie couldn't believe it! She just wanted to go and hug the guy and snuggle him and...ewww...she was going all fangirl now.

"Let's keep it that way." Came the voice of the man by the window.

"Yeah, okay, Chuckles." Dean said, turning to Castiel, "Who's your friend?"

"This raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" Castiel asked.

"Why?" Dean countered.

"Dean, have you located the witch?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, we've located the witch." Dean replied.

"And is the witch dead?" Castiel asked.

Damn...the guy was full of questions.

"No, but..." Sam began, being cut off by his brother.

"We know who it is." Dean told the angel, who looked to the two girls suddenly, both of them looking back at him.

"Hi, there..." Katie said sweetly, Castiel nodding at her.

"Hi..." Alicia added, earning a nod from the angel.

"Apparently, the witch knows who you are too." He said, walking over to the bedside table and picking up the hex bag, "This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely one or both of you would be dead."

"What about us?" Katie asked, "Are we under threat?"

"Not that I know of." Castiel replied, "Do you know where the witch is now?"

God, this guy was such a...monotonic, robotic...something else...Alicia couldn't believe it! She wanted to punch the guy for having no expression and she noticed Katie was still suffering the effects of instant attraction to him. She was beginning to sweat, her legs were shaking and her breathing was harsher than normal. Dean looked to Sam and the girls.

"We're working on it." He admitted.

"That's unfortunate." Castiel said, looking to his friend who stood by the window.

"What do you care?" Dean asked.

"The raising of Samhain is one of the sixty-six seals." Castiel explained.

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer?" Dean asked, Katie butting in for a moment.

"I'm sorry...sixty-six what?"

Alicia looked a little hurt as she gazed at the brothers.

"Lucifer?" She asked, "You never told us about..."

"Dean, what's going on?" Katie asked, Sam turning to the girls to calm them.

"It's okay, we'll explain later..."

"A demon named Lilith is trying to break the sixty-six seals that currently keep the door to Lucifer's cage locked," Castiel explained, "If she breaks every seal, then Lucifer rises and walks the earth, bringing an Apocalypse with him."

"Oh my..." Katie began, tears forming in her eyes, "How could you keep this from us?"

Sam and Dean couldn't answer.

"Lucifer? The Devil, Lucifer?" Alicia asked, also tearful herself.

"Lucifer is no friend of ours." The man at the window said, everyone turning to look at him.

"It's just an expression..." Dean explained, clearly intimidated by the man.

"Lucifer cannot rise." Castiel said, "The raising of the seal must be prevented at all costs."

"Okay, great." Dean replied, "Well, now you're here, tell us where the witch is...we'll gank her and everybody goes home."

"We are not omniscient." Castiel said, "This witch is very powerful. She's cloaked even our methods."

"Okay, we already know who she is." Sam told him, "So if we work together..."

"Enough of this." The man at the window said.

"Okay, who are you and why should I care?" Dean asked.

"This is Uriel." Castiel explained, "He's what you might call a specialist."

"What kind of a specialist?" Dean asked, not liking the look shared between the angels, "What are you gonna do?"

"You...uh...all of you need to leave this town immediately." Castiel answered.

"Why?" Katie asked, completely unable to control the question.

"Because we're about to destroy it." Castiel said, the girls gasping in shock.

"No!" Katie yelled, "No way! You can't just...!"

"Silence, mortal." Uriel said, Katie going to punch the fucker's head in before Alicia stopped her.

"Cool it..." She said softly, "Keep it together, Katie."

"This is your plan?" Dean asked, "You're gonna smite the whole friggin' town?"

"We're out of time." Castiel explained, "This witch has to die. The seal must be saved."

"There are a thousand people here!" Sam said.

"One thousand, two hundred and fourteen." Uriel corrected, Katie narrowing her eyes.

"Don't have to be so pedantic, you fucking jerk-off."

"Hold your tongue, girl." Uriel spat, Katie losing control and suddenly sending him flying back into the wall with her power.

Uriel stood up, looking a little shocked as everyone was before Alicia dragged Katie outside, trying to find time for her to calm down.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Alicia asked, Katie pacing on the spot.

"We've been lied to, Alicia!" She yelled, "Fuck! We've been dragged into a pending Apocalypse!"

"I know we've been lied to but they can't blow this town up." Alicia breathed, "Come on...we'd better head back inside."

"I can't go...not yet." Katie breathed, "I'll kill someone..."

Alicia nodded and hugged her friend, heading back inside. She had some serious explaining to do.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked, "What just happened?"

"Okay...you guys need to know the truth..." She breathed, "Katie and I aren't...normal per se..."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Can we discuss this later...?" Alicia asked, "Clearly there are more pressing matters..."

The brothers nodded and turned to Castiel, the door opening and a ragged, ill looking Katie stepping back inside.

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys." Uriel snarled, Sam looking affronted, Dean looking annoyed, Alicia looking hurt and Katie looking ready to kill the bastard in front of her.

"I'm sorry, but we have our orders." Castiel said, turning away from the hunters.

"No, you can't do this!" Alicia protested, "You're angels! I mean aren't you supposed to..."

Uriel chuckled.

"You're supposed to show mercy!" Katie yelled.

"Says who?" Uriel asked with a smirk, Alicia barely able to stop herself before flinging Uriel into the wall again, a crack appearing in it.

Katie grabbed Alicia who went for Uriel again, pulling her back.

"Just stop before someone gets killed, okay?" She whispered, "It's okay..."

"We have no choice." Castiel said.

"Of course you have a choice!" Dean said, "I mean, come on! What, you've never questioned a crap order, huh? Are you both just a couple of hammers?"

"Look, even if you can't understand it," Castiel growled, "Have faith. The plan is just."

"How the fuck could you even say that?" Katie asked as a tear rolled down her face.

She thought of every innocent person in this town who were going to die at the hands of two creatures who are supposed to love and to show mercy, and as Castiel looked at her he registered a strange twinge in his vessel's gut. He didn't know he felt a pang of guilt at that moment.

"Because it comes from heaven." He told the upset girl, "That makes it just."

"Well, it must be nice to be so sure of yourselves." Dean growled.

"Tell me something, Dean." Castiel began, "When your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?"

"Well, sorry, boys." Dean said, "Looks like the plans have changed."

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel asked.

"No." Dean replied, "But if you're gonna smite this whole town, then you're gonna have to smite us with it because none of us are leaving."

Uriel's smirk slowly faded.

"You went to the trouble of busting me out of hell," Dean began, "I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs. You wanna waste me? Go ahead. See how he digs that."

"I'm gonna drag you out of here myself." Uriel spat.

"But you'll have to kill me." Dean bit, "Then we're back to the same problem."

There was a pause.

"I mean, come on. You're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch?" The older Winchester asked, "Sounds to me like you're compensating for something."

Katie chuckled, Uriel glaring at her.

"We can do this." Dean said, turning back to the girls, Sam and Castiel, "We will find that witch and we will stop the summoning."

"Castiel, I will not let these..." Uriel began, being cut off by Castiel.

"Enough." He said, "I suggest you move quickly."

The group shared looks and headed outside, Katie still in tears while Alicia tried to calm her.

"Okay." Dean said, "You wanna explain to us what the fuck happened with you both in there?"

"Alright...um..." Alicia began, a little lost for words, "Katie and I are telekinetic...I can create fireballs from my hands and I can teleport to and from places..."

"And I'm telepathic..." Katie told them as she wiped her eyes, "And if you get me mad enough...well...I can kill you."

"What?" Sam asked, looking to Alicia for explanation.

"If people piss her off badly, she'll kill them," Alicia told them, "Their head would just explode and that'd be it...curtains...but if you really, and I mean _really _piss her off, she will torture you slowly until you beg for death...and then she won't even kill you then. She'll leave you to die."

"But there's a problem." Katie cried, more tears now falling down her face, "I can't control it well once it starts...I'm a monster, I know that."

"Katie, it's okay..." Sam said softly, "You're not a monster."

"But I am..." Katie replied, "You should see what's happened to some of the creatures we've faced. Alicia has to get me so angry that the entire fucking thing just explodes everywhere and I was so close to blowing Uriel's head clean from his shoulders..."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and then to the girls, Katie wiping her eyes as she was barely able to look at them. Their friends who they'd known for so long were powerful enough to kill creatures with the blink of an eye and it frightened them to think that both of them, especially Katie had the ability to torture her enemies. Alicia, bless her heart, was trying to calm Katie down and also gave Dean a look that told him she'd explain more later.

"So just...just don't piss me off too badly and you should walk away from it alive..." She said, sniffling and taking a drink of whiskey, "Anyway. We've got a witch to find."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Two female hunters join the Winchesters and Castiel on the quest to stop Lilith breaking the sixty-six seals. When the Apocalypse begins, the girls find themselves having to conquer their own demons as well as those walking the Earth. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Alicia Marie Ray and Katie Rose Newman. I don't own some of the lines used either.

**

* * *

We Will Not Fall**

**-Four- **

Dean climbed into the car and slammed the Impala door shut in his distaste, Katie and Alicia fighting back laughs as some kid Dean had insulted earlier had egged his car, pissing Dean off a lot more than he had been in a long time.

"Shut up." Dean said, pointing a warning finger at the girls in the backseat who giggled and bit their lips.

Sam was looking perturbed.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Sam replied, "I thought they'd be different..."

"Who? The angels?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"Ah, I tried to tell you." Dean said.

"I just..." Sam shrugged, "I mean, I thought they'd be righteous.

"Well...they are righteous." Dean told him, "I mean, that's kind of the problem."

"Of course, there's nothing more dangerous than some asshole who thinks he's on a holy mission." Katie muttered, everyone looking at her.

"But, I mean...this is God and Heaven?" Sam asked, "And this is what I've been praying to?"

"Look, man, I know you're into the whole God thing..." Dean said, "Y'know...Jesus on a tortilla and stuff like that. Just because there's bad apples doesn't mean the whole barrel's rotten."

"Yeah." Alicia piped up, "I mean, for all we know, God hates theses jerks."

"Don't give up on this stuff, is all we're saying, Sam." Katie said, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "Babe Ruth was a dick, but baseball's still a beautiful game."

Sam had opened the hex bag in his hands by this time and he leaned a little into Katie's touch, the young woman kissing his cheek before settling back in her seat. Her faith had been a little broken by the angels too. Especially by Castiel. She didn't know how they could be so ruthless and so...unfeeling.

"You gonna figure out a way to find this witch or are you just gonna sit there fingering your bone?" Dean asked, the girls wincing at the euphemism.

"You know how much heat it would take to char a bone like this, guys?" Sam asked as Dean started the Impala.

"No." The others replied.

"A lot." Sam said, "I mean, more than a fire or some kitchen oven."

"Okay, Betty Crocker, what does that mean?" Dean asked.

Sam licked his lips, the girls in the back watching him intently as he did.

"It means we make a stop."

* * *

Alicia and Katie sat tapping their feet in the back of the Impala, making up drumbeats with their hands and singing _Jammin' _by Bob Marley. They were so lost in what they were doing, they didn't notice the two angels appear in the front seats.

"This isn't your fight." Castiel said, Katie and Alicia screaming and jumping on each other in response.

"Huh?" Katie asked, "Dudes, get a bell or something!"

"As we said, this is not your fight." Uriel said, both angels turning and pressing their fingers to the girls' foreheads.

The two found themselves bound in chains of all things in a dark dingy room, Castiel kneeling before them both. He looked at the two girls who were clearly terrified, but when he saw Katie's tearful and angry looking eyes he felt a clench in his chest. He didn't understand that he was feeling guilty and horrible for what he was doing to the two young women.

"Our apologies for having to bind you like this..." He said, like it would make things better, "The chains are traced with Enochian sigils. Your powers are useless to you."

"Let us go!" Alicia demanded, "Dean and Sam need our help!"

"Dean and Sam need and want nothing from you other than to endulge in sins of the flesh with you." Uriel said, "You are worthless to them."

"That's not true!" Katie cried, reaching for Castiel and grabbing his hand, "Castiel, please..."

She was in tears now, the frustration of not being able to move, to help her friends growing inside her, igniting like a fire. She pulled him closer to her and put her hand on his cheek, sliding it up into his hair to grip it, anything to make him understand.

"Please, don't leave us here, Castiel..." She begged, Castiel looking a little lost as he gazed at her, "We can help them! We can save the seal!"

He took her hand and removed it from his hair, Katie struggling and trying to hold on to make him listen to her.

"I'm sorry." He said, the young woman screaming in response as he and Uriel went to leave, "But this is not your battle."

Uriel turned and stuck his hand out, Alicia watching in horror as Katie cried out in pain, writhing were she was now sat on the floor. Alicia looked to Castiel desperately, hoping he'd turn around and see what was happening.

"CASTIEL!" She called, the angel turning and spotting Uriel torturing Katie where she sat.

"Uriel. Enough." He said, the other angel stopping and looking at him, "She knows her place, she does not deserve torture."

"Castiel, these mud monkeys..."

"I have asked you not to call them that." Castiel said, "Leave her be."

The angels left, Alicia sat looking over at Katie who was sweating now, crying as blood began to slowly leak from her lips and nose. To watch her best friend endure this was terrible, and she knew that Katie had just lost all faith in the two angels they'd met not a few hours before.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay..." Alicia whispered, "Dean and Sam are smart...they know what they're doing..."

"I know." Katie breathed, unable to wipe her few tears away, "I know."

She smiled weakly and chuckled, wincing in the pain in her stomach.

"Shit, what has this bozo done to me?" She asked, "God...I feel like I'm on a period..."

"Eww." Alicia replied, "Listen, we can't get out of here...so what do you wanna do? Send Dean and Sam a telepathic message or something?"

"Our powers are useless to us." Katie said, "I can't do a damn thing while I'm chained up like this, dude. We're fucked, y'know that. We can't help Sam and Dean...and I got a horrible feeling that this seal is about to be broken."

* * *

The horrible scream of pain awoke Alicia with a start and she turned to see Uriel torturing Katie again, the young woman writhing on the ground as blood poured from her lips. He knelt before her and grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to look at him.

"You are a foolish girl, Katherine Rose Newman, you know that, don't you?"

Katie looked damn fearful. Nobody called her Katherine. No-one had called her Katherine since she was a child, and holy crap, did it frighten her when she met eyes with the angel. But he stopped for a moment, knowing his superior had arrived in the room.

"Uriel, get Alicia." Castiel ordered, "The seal was broken. But right now, we need to..."

He stopped as he saw Katie's bleeding lips, watching how she slowly blinked as she looked at him.

"What did you do?" He asked, Uriel shrugging.

"Just taught her a lesson." He said, "Nothing serious, you understand."

"What. Did. You. Do?" Castiel asked, Uriel smirking a little.

"Just twisted her intestines, that's all. No real harm done."

Castiel scowled at him and knelt before the young woman.

"Our orders were not to torture her." He growled, "Our orders were to take them back to the Winchesters unharmed."

Uriel stepped back as Castiel unfastened the chains, pressing his fingers to Katie's forehead to heal her. Without giving her time to thank him, he took both her and Alicia back to their motel, Alicia leading a pained and tired Katie inside. It was dark outside, and Alicia looked at her watch to see it was past midnight. They'd been locked up for over seven hours and holy crap, she was grateful to be away from those bastard angels. The tired girls were met by Sam and Dean, Sam racing forward to grab Katie as her legs buckled.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked, "What happened to her?"

"Uriel tortured her twice..." Alicia replied tearfully, "Not for long because Castiel stopped him, but still..."

"Is she okay?" Dean asked.

"Just tired..." Alicia answered, looking to Sam, "Just take her and clean her up, would you, Sam?"

Sam nodded and led Katie into the bathroom, Alicia looking to a very guilty looking Dean.

"We failed."

"I know." Alicia replied, "It's okay though. You saved the town, and that's what matters."

Dean nodded and sat on his bed, Alicia sitting by his side and taking in his sad eyes. She hated to see him sad. It had always been the same with her and she took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Dean could always count on Alicia for that, for the comfort she could give him and the support she could provide him with. She was amazing, and Dean knew she needed him a little too right now.

"I know we've not been completely honest with you." He said, "I'm sorry."

"No...you had your reasons." Alicia replied.

"I...in Hell...um..."

Shit. Dean hadn't spoken about Hell to anybody, not even Sam, and yet here he was about to tell Alicia something he never thought he'd be able to. But there she sat, tearful eyes fixed on his as she listened to what he had to say.

"I...there came times where I just couldn't scream anymore...and I..." Dean began, one tear falling down his face, "I just had to think of happy things...things I knew would keep me going for as long as I could."

He didn't even know why he was about to tell her this, but after seeing her again after all this time, seeing how much she'd blossomed in three years, he'd found himself feeling things that went deeper than the common grounds of friendship. He and Alicia had always had this _thing_. Like a connection between them. It had always been the same and Dean had always felt it. Then Jo had come along who was always trying to get into his pants in some way, but his mind, even in Hell, had constantly trailed back to Alicia.

"And I...I always thought of Sam and occasionally Katie..." Dean said, "But I always thought about you...your eyes, your voice...your lips..."

Holy Christ, what was he doing? He was confessing his feelings...out loud...to Alicia...Well, she was bound to just get up and run wasn't she. Let's be honest, Dean Winchester was pretty fucked up at this point, yet Alicia just moved closer to him.

"Dean...?"

"You've always tried to be there for me..." Dean continued, "Always made the effort to try and make me feel...I dunno...worth something..."

He looked up at the young woman and cupped her cheek.

"I don't know what I'm feeling, Alicia, but its fucking strong...and I just..."

Not knowing what else to do, he pressed his lips to hers. Alicia froze. Dean...the same Dean she'd been pining for was kissing her right now, after just confessing her felt something for her. She began to kiss back, moving her lips slowly with Dean's and pressing closer to him, into his embrace and into his warm body. When Dean kissed her, he felt the pain in his soul beginning to slowly fade away. They broke their kiss, their foreheads touching lightly as they entwined their fingers and kissed again just the once.

"Dean...I..."

The bathroom door opened and the pair jumped apart, Sam carrying Katie in his arms who was slowly falling asleep.

"Maybe I should watch her tonight..." He said, "She seems to be pretty attached to me right now..."

"What?" Dean asked, Sam shrugging.

"It's strange..." He said, "She just won't let go of me...no matter what I do."

Dean raised an eyebrow and stood up, going to take Katie who swung an arm out in protest and snuggled back up against Sam, her eyes drifting shut again.

"Huh..." Dean huffed, "Well, if you wanna take her to the girls' room...I don't think Alicia minds having to stay with me tonight."

The younger Winchester looked to Alicia who smiled softly, nodding at him and passing him their room key. Sam left, walking to the room with Katie and letting his mind play over why Dean and Alicia were so quick to let him take Katie.

* * *

Dean kissed Alicia's lips softly, laying beside her in bed and stroking a hand through her dark locks.

"Can I ask you something?" He began, Alicia nodding in response, "What's the deal with Katie and Castiel?"

"Huh?" Alicia asked.

"Did you see her face when she looked at him for the first time?" Dean asked, "She looked like she was catching flies..."

"I know." Alicia chuckled, "But...um."

"What?"

"When we were chained up...there was a moment where I think...I think he actually felt real guilt for what he was doing to us..." Alicia confessed, "When Katie was pleading with him to let us go, she grabbed his hand and pulled him real close to her face...and then she put her hand on his cheek and gripped his hair, like she was desperate for him to understand her..."

Alicia looked a little sad and Dean stroked her face gently.

"When he and Uriel left...she looked broken..." The young woman continued with tears in her eyes, "Like her faith and her trust in the angels had just vanished in the blink of an eye."

"Listen, she's safe now and she's gonna be fine." Dean said, "Don't worry."

"There was another thing Uriel said." Alicia told the older Winchester, "He said that you and Sam...you didn't really care about us..."

She sighed, not wanting to believe Uriel's words to be true. If they were her heart would break. She knew that.

"He basically said you only wanted us around to get us into bed." She said shakily, voice quivering with emotion, "That we were worthless to you..."

"That's ridiculous." Dean said immediately, "Of course we care about you. You mean everything to us, you got that?"

"Got it." Alicia replied with a smile, kissing Dean's lips gently.

"Let's get some sleep." Dean said softly, "We'll tell Sam about us tomorrow, huh?"

Alicia chuckled and nodded.

"Okay."

She was with Dean now. Together. In a relationship. And guess what? Alicia had never felt as fucking amazing in her life.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Two female hunters join the Winchesters and Castiel on the quest to stop Lilith breaking the sixty-six seals. When the Apocalypse begins, the girls find themselves having to conquer their own demons as well as those walking the Earth. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Alicia Marie Ray and Katie Rose Newman. I don't own some of the lines used either or the lyrics used in this chapter.

**A/N: **Omg, a chapter almost fully of my work! Anyway, some sadness and steaminess and a sudden unusual impulse. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

We Will Not Fall**

**-Five- **

Katie bobbed her head to the beat of Paramore's _Emergency_, she and Alicia about to sing along to it as they always did as they drove away from the reminders of their first encounters with the angels. Katie started singing, Alicia singing her own parts as the song went on.

_"I think we have an emergency...  
I think we have an emergency..." _

_**"If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong,  
'Cause I won't stop holding on..."**_

_"So are you listening...?  
So are you watching me?" _

_**"If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong,  
'Cause I won't stop holding on..."**_

_"This is an emergency,  
So are you listening?"_

_**"And I can't pretend that  
I don't see this..."**_

_"It's really not your fault that no-one cares to talk about it...  
To talk about it..."_

_**"'Cause I've seen love die way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive...(deserved to be alive.)"**_

_"And I've seen you cry way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive! Alive!" _

_**"So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again..."**_

_"I think we have an emergency...  
I think we have an emergency!" _

_**"And you do your best to show me love,  
But you don't know what love is..."**_

_"So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?"_

_**"And I can't pretend that  
I don't see this..." **_

_"It's really not your fault that no-one cares to talk about it...  
To talk about it..."_

_**"'Cause I've seen love die way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive...(deserved to be alive.)"**_

_"And I've seen you cry way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive! Alive!  
These scars they will not fade away..."_

_**"No-one cares to talk about it...to talk about it...  
'Cause I've seen love die way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive...(deserved to be alive.)"**_

_"And I've seen you cry way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive! Alive!" _

The song ended and both girls chuckled, Katie casting a glance at a very happy Alicia.

"So...you and Dean, huh?"

"So...you and Sam, huh?" Alicia retorted, Katie almost choking on the air at the statement.

"Me and _Sam_?" She asked, "You gotta be kidding, I'm more into Casti...el..."

"Ohhhh!" Alicia replied, "So you _do _like angel-boy, huh?"

"Okay, this isn't funny anymore." Katie replied, "I...I don't understand what I feel for the monotonic...cute...fucking weird nerd dude...angel...thing..."

"Awww!" Alicia cried, "You want him so bad! You're blushing!"

"So, you fucked Dean yet?" Katie asked, Alicia chuckling and shaking her head.

"No." She replied, "Just kissed...but holy Christ can that man kiss."

Katie chuckled and nudged her friend, winking at her and shaking her head as she laughed. Finally, Dean and Alicia were together, and after all her years of pining, Alicia was with the man she'd always wanted. Katie couldn't be happier for her, it had to be said. But then came Castiel. She was confused. She didn't really know what to make of the angel, and even though he'd chained her up the last time they'd met she still couldn't get him out of her head. Okay, no-one could know about this. _No-one_.

"Damn, I'm happy for you, girl." She said, "I'm so happy for you."

* * *

"Why would Uriel tell me you remembered Hell if you didn't?" Sam asked, Alicia pressing into Dean's side as he linked their fingers.

"Maybe 'cause he's a dick." Dean replied, Alicia and Katie chuckling.

"Amen to that." She said, taking down her glass of water and looking across at Alicia, smiling as Dean kissed her head.

"Maybe, but he's still an angel." Sam said, Dean sighing in response.

"Who tortured our best friend and chained my girlfriend up, and who was ready to level an entire town. Look, I don't know wh..."

Dean was cut off when a waiter came over who was way, way too happy for this time of day.

"Radical! What else can I get you guys?"

"I think we're okay, thanks, sweetie." Katie said, Dean and Sam giving her looks of gratitude.

"Yeah?" The waiter asked, his blonde hair shining in the dim light of the diner.

"Yeah." Alicia replied.

"You wanna try a couple of Fryer Bombs or a Chipotle Chili Chonga...?"

"No, no, we're still good." Dean replied.

"Okay, awesome." The waiter replied, Katie chuckling as he happily trotted away before winking at Alicia who kissed Dean's cheek gently.

"Sam, honestly, I have no idea why Uriel told you what he did, okay?" Dean said, Alicia having to bite her lip at the lies being told between brothers across the table.

"Right." Sam said, Dean rolling his eyes

"What?"

"Okay, fine. Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't remember a thing from your time down under."

Dean looked right into Sam's eyes.

"I don't remember a thing from my time down under."

Alicia suddenly stood and left the table, tears falling down her face as she did. She couldn't bear to watch Dean lying so easily when he was suffering a lot of pain and anguish from his memories and nightmares of Hell.

"Uh...I'll be back in a minute..." Katie said, getting up with a confused expression and following her friend.

She found Alicia crying her eyes out in the women's bathroom, wondering what the hell was wrong with her. She'd not seen Alicia crying like this since the poor girl had been cradling her dying mother and she stepped forward slowly, rubbing her friend's arms reassuringly.

"Hey..." She soothed, "What's the matter?"

"Dean's lying." Alicia cried, "He does remember, he told me everything last night!"

Katie sighed and shook her head, blinking in shock before looking at her friend.

"You can't tell Sam." Alicia said, "Please, don't tell Sam!"

"Alright, alright..." Katie said softly, "I swear, I won't tell Sam...it's okay, sweetie..."

"It's not..." Alicia replied, wiping her eyes, "He's so broken...I just..."

"Okay." Katie soothed, "C'mere."

She pulled Alicia into her arms and rocked her slowly back and forth, whispering soft assurances to her and trying to calm her. If Dean saw her in this state he'd worry himself sick, Katie knew that, and it seemed like he didn't need any more worry on his plate. There came knocking at the door, Alicia washing her face and trying to stop her tears.

"You okay, baby?" Dean asked, Katie opening the door.

"Get your ass in here." She growled, pulling Dean into the bathroom and leaving a confused Sam outside, "Look after your woman, or so help me, Winchester, I will kick your ass."

"_You'll_ kick _my_ ass?" Dean asked, Katie twisting Dean's arm behind his back and pushing him against the wall.

"You promise you'll take care of her, Dean Winchester!" She yelled, Dean crying out in pain.

"Alright, alright, I promise! I swear!" He yelped, Katie smiling and ruffling his hair.

"Good boy. Now, grab your bitch and let's go." She laughed, "I wanna find out where we're off to next!"

* * *

"I'm not surprised the spirit world chose to make contact with me." The girl opposite Sam and Katie said, "I'm something of a natural sensitive."

Katie spat part of her drink back into her glass and coughed, raising a hand up in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry...it went down the wrong way..." She said, almost laughing as Sam spoke next.

"I can sense that about you, Candace." He said, "That whole sensitive thing."

"Hey, could you guys excuse me for a minute?" Katie asked, Sam moving out of the booth to let her out only for her to get outside and burst into a huge fit of laughter, deciding to screw this and walk to the nearest diner for a strawberry milkshake, making sure to text Sam and tell him where she was.

* * *

Dean and Alicia had decided to head for the motel, booking to rooms but currently only occupying one. Neither of them suspected that they'd be currently writhing in pleasure on the bed, Dean above Alicia as he rocked his hips against hers, hearing moans and whimpers of pleasure coming from her as her arms held him to her body. Indeed, Dean Winchester was a wonderful lover, and Alicia knew that he was hers, all hers. He pulled Alicia into his lap, the two sharing a deep kiss as his finger found her hair, their bodies sweating and increasing in temperature with each movement. Dean lay her back against the mattress and buried his face in her neck, kissing her cheek as he did.

"Fuck..." She whimpered, gripping his forearms and leaving lines down his back where she'd gripped and scratched at him to try and hold him to her, "Dean..."

"God, baby..." Dean breathed, both crying out after one deep thrust from him as they reached their high, both panting and moaning their way through as they continued to rock their lower bodies together.

They slowed to a quaky stop, Dean kissing Alicia's neck, cheek and then her lips which she returned before he settled on his elbow, still fully sheathed inside her and gazing at her with twinkling eyes.

"You are amazing..." She laughed, Dean grinning and kissing her lips before returning the sentiment.

"I gotta say..." He chuckled, "You've got one gorgeous set of bad boys on you, girl."

"Pervert." Alicia replied, giggling as he peppered her chest with kisses and then met her lips again.

Dean checked his watch and sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"Shit...we'd better shower." He breathed, "We'd better go check out that house."

As he left, Alicia fell against the pillows and sighed happily, doing a little happy dance as she grabbed her long t-shirt, slipping it on before getting up and finding some clean clothes. Damn having to search a house!

* * *

"So, what's with you and Castiel?" Sam asked, Katie stopping in her tracks.

They were headed to meet Dean and Alicia, hoping that the pair had found something instead of being too lost in each other like they had recently. Sam and Katie were happy for the pair, Sam being happy because Dean had finally found someone to really care about, and Katie being happy because Alicia was finally together with Dean. They were a great couple, it had to be said, and Sam found himself at times looking at Katie and wishing that maybe they could have something.

"What is this thing that you guys reckon's going on with me and that damned angel?" She asked, "Okay, there isn't anything going on! The bastard chained me up and left me to rot for seven hours, I ain't no friend of his."

"Y'know something." Sam said, Katie just looking at him with a confused expression, "I don't get why you don't smile as much. Your smile makes you look really pretty."

"Hang on..." Katie asked, "Where the hell did that come from?"

"I dunno..." Sam replied, "Just thought I'd say it..."

He began to walk in front and Katie looked completely confused, moving forward and grabbing Sam's hand. He was blushing. Sam didn't blush. He was mumbling, and he rarely mumbled. Katie didn't know what on earth was going on but she was determined to find out.

"Dude, what's with the blush?" She asked, "Why are you saying these things? What's going on with you?"

Now, in Katie's life, she'd learned to expect the unexpected; to prepare herself for just about anything that came her way. But she certainly wasn't prepared for Sam to press her against a nearby tree and suddenly kiss her with passion and heat under the afternoon sun, and she wasn't prepared to kiss him back or grip him to her body in the way she was. They broke apart, both lustful and breathing heavily.

"Holy fuck..." Katie breathed, cupping Sam's face, "Dude, what are we doing?"

"I don't know." Sam replied, "But...you wanna finish this tonight?"

Without hesitation, Katie nodded.

"Okay."

What in the name of God, and all that is Holy was going on with Sam? Katie was horny, she knew that much, but Sam? The younger Winchester leaned down and kissed Katie again, biting her bottom lip as they broke the kiss.

"Sam...?"

"Just need someone..." He breathed, "Tonight...that okay?"

"Yeah..." Katie replied, "I just need someone too..."

Sam let Katie go and she sighed, her legs almost buckling as she scrubbed her hands over her face and sighed. She was getting laid tonight from the last person on earth she'd expected to. What was the world coming to? The sudden impulse made her wary, and she hoped Sam understood that this would be a one time only thing.

-TBC-

* * *

**Lots of sexiness coming up in the next chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for all the support so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Two female hunters join the Winchesters and Castiel on the quest to stop Lilith breaking the sixty-six seals. When the Apocalypse begins, the girls find themselves having to conquer their own demons as well as those walking the Earth. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Alicia Marie Ray and Katie Rose Newman. I don't own some of the lines used either.

**A/N: **Another chapter fully of my work, and this chapter goes through the experiences of Dean/Alicia and Katie/Sam.

**

* * *

We Will Not Fall**

**-Six- **

As soon as Katie and Sam got through the door, they locked up and drew the curtains, salting the doors and windows before finally meeting each other with a gentle kiss. Katie looked up at Sam and bit her lip, cupping his face and pressing her forehead to his. She had to ask him to be gentle with her and careful. She needed him to take things slowly and tenderly, not roughly and quickly. She'd had enough of that in her lifetime.

"Slow." She whispered, "I've not done this in a while...please, Sam...go slowly..."

"Alright..." Sam whispered just as quietly, "You sure you're okay with this."

"Need someone..." Katie breathed, shivering at how intimate this moment was between her and her friend, "Need you, Sam...gentle and slow..."

Sam nodded and they kissed slowly and gently, Sam realising how vulnerable the young woman was as she pressed closer to him. He realised she needed tenderness and maybe a little love tonight. Perhaps not romantic love, but the love of a friend.

* * *

Alicia and Dean wasted no time before pulling off their clothes, collapsing onto the bed in frenzied passion as they kissed and caressed each other, hands going wherever they could before they stopped to look at each other, kissing much more tenderly this time. They shared a look of understanding, Alicia cupping Dean's cheek as he pressed his forehead to hers. They nuzzled a little before slotting together perfectly. Alicia was half way out of her shirt while Dean had lost his outer one, both of them taking more care as they undressed each other this time. Dean's t-shirt was the first to go, Alicia unable to stop herself from running her hands over that smooth, toned torso.

She bit her lip, Dean smiling at her softly. She was blushing at the moment and it was so damn adorable Dean couldn't help but smile. Holy shit, he found something...someone adorable! He knew that Alicia had been there for him a lot recently and he grew a little scared as he realised his feelings went deeper than he initially thought.

"Dean...?" She asked, snapping him out of his thoughts, "You okay?"

Dean smirked confidently and dipped his head, kissing her deeply and pulled Alicia up so she was sitting, pushing the rest of her shirt from her body before kissing her again, chuckling as he looked at her chest.

"Hey, boys...you miss me?"

With that he started to kiss her chest, his girlfriend laughing gorgeously in response.

"Dean!" She cried with a blush, "You're such a pervert!"

"I'm a damn sexy one too, right?" He laughed, Alicia swatting his arm playfully before finding herself being pushed back onto the mattress.

* * *

The giggles next door were being ignored by both Sam and Katie as they moved towards the bed, Sam sitting down and smiling as Katie straddled his lap. She did so gently, blushing as though she was ashamed of what she was doing. She looked sad, he noticed, almost heartbroken. She shouldn't be heartbroken over anything. It wasn't right.

"Katie?" He asked, the young woman biting her lip and looking up at him clearly on the edge of tears, kissing him gently and cupping his face.

"It's okay..." She promised, "I'm okay..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

She began to rock her hips slowly, Sam groaning at the contact before running his fingers through her hair. The short, fluffy locks were soft against his fingers, soft like silk and the feeling made him sigh. They kissed tenderly and slowly, Sam stopping as he felt a droplet hit his top lip. Katie was crying.

* * *

The laughs continued as Dean and Alicia kissed and caressed each other, biting and scratching playfully as they continued to remove their clothes. They were down to their underwear, Dean beginning to rock his hips against Alicia's which earned him a moan of response from her.

"Y'like that?" He whispered huskily, Alicia whimpering and nodding, "Does it feel good when I do that?"

He bit her earlobe playfully and then kissed her jaw.

"Does it feel _hot_?"

"Yeah..." Alicia replied, unable to believe that such simple movement could cause something so amazing to rush through her body.

They continued to kiss gently as they moved together, Dean sliding his hands around her back to unhook her bra. Alicia felt so lucky to be with a guy like Dean. He confided in her, trusted her, cared about her and he did his best to protect her. He made her laugh if she felt sad and could always make her smile even if she was pissed at him. She had this feeling that was burning deep in her chest...in her heart. She felt as though she was falling so deeply in love with Dean Winchester that she was overwhelmed beyond her comprehension.

Every second she spent with him felt like an hour. Every kiss she shared with him filled her with burning passion that she never wanted to lose. Every time she saw pain in his eyes, she wanted to break down and cry. Every time that Dean Winchester writhed in bed because of a nightmare, Alicia Ray would soothe him and whisper words of love to him. She loved him. She just prayed he loved her too.

* * *

"Katie?" Sam asked, cupping the young woman's cheek, "Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

Katie sighed and pressed herself as close as she could to Sam, shivering in his embrace.

"Just hold me..." She breathed, "Show me you care."

She wiped her eyes and Sam wound his arms around her, kissing her again so gently.

"Why are you crying, Katie?"

"Just lonely, I guess." She replied with a weak smile, wiping her eyes as more tears fell before she kissed Sam a little more deeply, "I'm okay."

She sniffled and smiled, poking Sam's nose gently which made him smile with her, glad she wasn't upset anymore. He began to kiss her neck gently, turning them over and laying her on the bed as she sighed and moaned a little in response. The ministrations were slow and gentle as she'd wanted. There were soft brushes of lips against her skin, gentle breathing sounding in the room as Sam began to rock his body against hers. He was taking it slow tonight. He was being slow for her, because strangely enough, she really did need some care and attention. Normally, Sam just couldn't wait to get down to it but he held back tonight. For Katie.

"Sam..." She breathed, running her fingers into his hair as he kissed her neck, biting her earlobe gently which earned a gentle moan from her.

Sam pulled his shirt off, followed by his t-shirt, Katie taking off her shirt and tank top, only for them to lay back down and kiss again, deeper and more passionate. Sam began to kiss down her body, taking in her ample breasts and flat stomach, the flesh marked with scars from hunting. One was on her hip at the back, Sam found, a scratch that looked like it had come from a sharp peg or something that she must have fallen into. He ran a finger over the scar, feeling Katie's breathing hitch in response.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Sam asked, Katie shaking her head and giggling.

"Your hands are cold."

She took the limbs in her own and kissed them, rubbing them to warm them up before leaning in to kiss him again.

* * *

"Dean..." Alicia breathed, gasping as the hunter slid inside her body, rocking his hips slowly.

He liked to start slowly so he could watch Alicia writhe and shiver beneath him. He liked watching her moaning in pleasure and feeling her grip him tight, scratching him, biting him...bruising him. He liked it when she began to mumble incoherently because she couldn't take the pleasure anymore. But there was something a little tender about this, Alicia reaching for Dean's hand and locking their fingers as he lay flush against her, moving deeply and slowly. They just couldn't look away from each other, but then Dean dipped his head and kissed her, only for her to flip them over and pin Dean's hands above his head.

She grinned cheekily and rocked her hips slowly, rolling them in circles at one point which just sent Dean into moans and bucks of his hips. She leaned down and kissed him deeply, letting his hands go so he could hold her. She felt those strong arms holding her close and she buried her face in his neck, sighing as Dean began to rock his hips in return, his delicious moans and heavy breathing in her ear as they rolled back over, Dean kissing her lips passionately at he thrust.

* * *

Sam massaged Katie's thigh lightly as she bent her leg back, kissing her again gently before she wound her legs around his waist, pushing him closer as they continued to rock their hips. They were in their underwear now, Sam just removing Katie's bra and leaning down to kiss her shoulders and chest gently. He moaned as she rolled them over and kissed down his body, paying special attention to his belly button which made the youngest Winchester chuckle before she licked a stripe up his chest, to his throat and then she slid her tongue into his mouth.

"Damn..." Sam breathed as they broke a kiss.

"See...I can be sexy when I wanna be." Katie giggled, Sam sighing as she rolled her hips against his.

She could feel how hard he was and she grinned, leaning down and kissing him again before pulling him up to a sitting position and sliding her hand into his boxers, wrapping her fingers around him and feeling him buck into her hand.

"Easy..." She soothed, "I got you, Sam..."

She stroked him slowly, kissing him gently in time with her movements which turned Sam on even more. She clicked her fingers and held her hand out.

"Dude, I used my last one in Ohio last year, okay?" She said, Sam sighing and rolling over before grabbing the condom he'd saved on the bedside table and placing it in Katie's hand, earning a deep kiss in response, "Thanks."

Sam pulled his boxers off and she slipped her panties off, kissing Sam passionately as she slid the condom on him, straddling his lap and sighing as she guided him inside her. She winced a little and pulled back up, Sam looking a little confused.

"It's been nine months, Sam..." She breathed, "Nine months without a man...the last guy was...well...not nice..."

She tried again and waited for her body to settle before moving further down, continuing that process until he was fully sheathed inside.

"Did he...y'know?" Sam began, Katie gasping and shaking her head.

"No...just too rough..." She replied, looking into Sam's eyes, to his lips and back again, "Let's stop talking...'kay?"

"Okay..." Sam said softly, kissing her gently before turning them over and laying her against the pillows, beginning to rock his hips.

* * *

Alicia's hands gripped Dean's hair as he bit down on her neck, and she rocked against his thrusts, anything to help her reach release. They were being really loud; God only knew what Sam and Katie must think since they were only next door. She wondered if they were trying to research and she felt a little guilty, thinking that they were being a little selfish about this. But, as Katie would always tell her, 'What the hell! You only live once, woman, enjoy it!'

"Alicia...fuck..." Dean breathed, moving deeper and a little faster, "You gonna come for me, baby?"

"Oh, yeah!" Alicia replied, "Dean!"

"That's it, baby...come on..." He moaned, locking fingers with her and kissing her deeply before finally biting down on her lip a little as his orgasm began to take over him.

Both of them groaned loudly and rocked through their high, slowing to a stop before settling against the pillows, Dean looking deeply into Alicia's eyes before kissing her tenderly. They shared a few more tender kisses and settled, beaming at each other and sharing another deep kiss. Alicia giggled as Dean kissed her lips and sighed, cupping his face before he pulled out of her body and they settled for some damn well earned sleep.

_**

* * *

Forty Minutes Later **_

"Sam..." Katie moaned, gripping Sam's hair with one hand and his hand with the other, rocking her hips against his as he leaned down to kiss her again, "Fuck..."

Sam held onto her and breathed heavily, moaning as he entered his orgasm, Katie following and crying out, wrapping her legs around Sam's waist and pushing him further into her before holding him tight and sighing, rubbing his back and pressing a kiss to his temple. Sam pulled back and kissed her lips, smiling at her and stroking her face gently.

"Wow..."

"I know..." Katie replied, sighing as Sam pulled out of her body and settled beside her, "Y'know that...that we're not gonna be...well..."

"I know." Sam said softly.

"You okay with that?" Katie asked, cupping Sam's cheek.

"Yeah." Sam replied, "I mean...you're into Castiel, right?"

Katie blushed and chuckled.

"Kinda."

There was a silence but Sam pulled her close to his body and turned out his light, both of them covering themselves with the bedsheets before falling into a deep sleep. So Katie and Sam weren't gonna be together after this; big deal! They were grown-ups. They knew they'd helped each other and that yeah, they'd sort of used each other but they both felt better and as Katie looked up at sleeping Sam, she stroked his face that seemed etched with worry.

"We'll look after you, Sammy..." She whispered, "And Dean..."

There was a lazy smile that crept over Sam's face and he nuzzled her in his sleep, Katie smiling and kissing his lips once more before settling in Sam's arms, trying her best to fall asleep. But outside the window stood a figure with big blue eyes, dark messy hair and a trenchcoat, the figure feeling something twist in his gut at the sight. He wasn't aware of what this meant but he suddenly realised that he wanted to go and smite Sam Winchester.

Confused and a little perturbed, the figure turned and left, Katie opening her eyes for a moment when she sensed something...someone.

_Castiel. _

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Two female hunters join the Winchesters and Castiel on the quest to stop Lilith breaking the sixty-six seals. When the Apocalypse begins, the girls find themselves having to conquer their own demons as well as those walking the Earth. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Alicia Marie Ray and Katie Rose Newman. I don't own some of the lines used either.

**

* * *

We Will Not Fall**

**-Seven- **

Dean awoke suddenly, gasping for breath which alerted Alicia who stirred and reached up to stroke his face, sitting up slowly and winding loving arms around him. The morning light was faint, but it was there, seeping through a small gap in the curtains.

"Baby, you okay?" She asked, Dean just nodding before laying back against the bed, scrubbing a hand over his face.

He looked over and grabbed his cell phone, seeing it was just three in the morning.

"Fuck..."

He pulled Alicia close to him and let her rest on his chest, kissing her head and holding her to his body. It had been purely terrifying. Blood, chains, torture, screaming, laughter...Alistair. God, Alistair. He'd been talking about Alicia and if Dean would like it if she was hear screaming and bleeding instead of him.

"Dean?" Alicia asked, Dean just holding her close and kissing her lips.

"Alicia...I'm okay..."

"You can tell me if you're not, y'know."

"I know."

* * *

Castiel sat on a bench outside the motel, his head resting in his hands in despair. He wasn't sure why he felt the way he did, but he sensed someone stirring in the room he sat outside and he stood to look through the window. Katie was stirring. Sam had left several minutes ago for food and Castiel could see that the young woman was aware that Sam had gone. She began to twitch a little and writhe in her sleep and he watched for a moment before finding himself in the room, sat with her and soothing her.

He didn't expect her to shoot up and begin to scream and in a feeling of panic he vanished to the outside, watching with a grimace as Katie covered her face with her hands and began to sob into them. He pondered over whether to go in and comfort her or not, especially after their last encounter, but as luck would have it, Sam showed up, meaning he could deal with Katie while Castiel had more time to think. He vanished from sight, watching as Sam went in to comfort the young woman. With a sigh, an incredibly human gesture, Castiel left.

* * *

"Come on guys, get him!"

A group of kids ran by Dean, Sam, Katie and Alicia, chasing a much smaller boy which made Dean chuckle while Katie and Alicia bit their lips. They'd been bullied in their lives and they hated people who bullied other children.

"Run, Forrest, run!" Dean yelled, Alicia whacking him in the stomach which made him hunch over in pain.

"You ass." She snapped, Dean wincing and looking up at Sam.

"Sorry, guys," He said, "I don't think there's anything going on here."

The group saw a man talking to a police officer about something grabbing him from behind and throwing him into a tree. He sounded pretty angry and scared too. Dean looked to the others and Alicia and Katie began to slowly walk ahead while Dean and Sam got out their IDs.

"So how'd it go last night?" Alicia asked, Katie shrugging.

"It was good...I cried, but..."

"Oh, my God..." Alicia breathed sympathetically, the two following Dean and Sam as they headed off towards the woods, "Was Sam good with you though?"

"Oh, of course." Katie replied, "He did everything I asked and he was really caring. It was great, but..."

"But what?" Alicia asked, Katie sighing in response.

"I think...I think Castiel saw us..." She explained, "It sounds crazy but I got this feeling that there was someone else there...and their energy was just like Castiel's. It had that unique crackle to it...and I could've sworn I saw a trenchcoat."

She sighed and shook her head, she and Alicia keeping their eyes on the boys.

"So what about you and Dean?" She asked, Alicia laughing in response.

"Oh...Dean and I had it good." Alicia replied, "It was awesome...but he had another nightmare this morning..."

Katie nodded, she and Alicia keeping an eye on Dean and Sam as they followed the men into the woods.

* * *

"What the hell's going on in this town?" Dean asked, keeping Alicia's hand in his own as Sam walked by Katie, Katie linking Sam's arm as she always had done.

It was for support more than anything.

"First there's a ghost that's not real and now a Bigfoot sighting?"

"Well, every hunter worth his salt knows Bigfoot's a hoax." Sam replied, Katie tucking into his side and rubbing his arm gently.

"Yeah, well, maybe somebody's pumping LSD into the town water supply." Alicia said, the four of them stopping as they spotted something on the floor.

"Holy crap..." Katie breathed, "Okay...what do you suppose made that?"

"That...is a big foot." Sam said, the brothers and their friends following the trail of footprints until they reached a bridge, the sun beaming down on them and warming them up a little on that cold morning.

Crossing the bridge, Alicia held Dean's hand tightly, the older Winchester leaning down to kiss her head which made Katie and Sam grin. There were more footprints leading into the Liquor Store.

"Okay..." Katie breathed, loading her gun and putting it back before edging her way in first, Sam following, Dean and Alicia heading in behind them. Something had certainly been in here and wrecked the damn place.

"So what?" Dean asked, "Bigfoot breaks into a liquor store jonesing for some hooch?"

He let go of Alicia's hand and knelt down to inspect some of the broken bottles.

"Amaretto and Irish cream." He began, "He's a girl-drink drunk."

Sam began to look around, Alicia sticking by Dean while Katie, for some reason was smelling the air.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Smelling for Bigfoot." Katie replied, as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Huh?" Alicia asked, now weirded out by her friend's creepy idea.

"I'm gonna see if I can smell something that's kinda like a cross between wet dog, saw dust and bad feet..." Katie answered.

"Why?" Dean asked, Katie sighing in response.

"That's what I think Bigfoot may smell like...don't ask me why." She said, "I just got a feeling..."

"Hey, check this out." Sam interrupted, Katie flushing with a hint of embarrassment while the others went to look.

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"He took the whole porno rack?" He asked, Sam picking up a patch of hair, "Well, I'll say it again. What the hell is going on in this town?"

Upon leaving the liquor store, the brothers sat on the bench, Alicia by Dean's side while Katie sat next to her, the four of them sitting thinking and being completely bewildered.

"I got nothing." Dean said, the others nodding.

"It's gotta be a joke, right?" Sam said, "Some...big-ass mother in a gorilla suit?"

"Or it's a Bigfoot." Katie said, "Y'know, and he's some kind of alcoholo-porno addict."

"And smells like a cross between wet dog, saw dust and bad feet." Alicia added, Katie punching her on the arm.

"Kinda like a deep-woods Duchovny." Dean said, Alicia chuckling and snuggling up to him.

A little girl rode by on a bike wearing a pink helmet, a gust of wind suddenly blowing one of the magazines that she was carrying onto the ground. The hunters went forward to pick up the magazine, Alicia and Katie gasping when they saw it.

"A little young for _Busty Asian Beauties_." Dean said.

* * *

They'd followed the little girl and watched her drop the crate she'd been carrying on her bike by the door, deciding to follow her and finding her bike parked outside a gorgeous house that was dark with white windows and window boxes. They got out of the car, Alicia and Katie going first to speak to the little girl. They always provided a little more comfort to children than the boys for some reason. Must be a maternal thing.

"What is this, like a _Harry and the Hendersons _deal?" Dean asked as they approached the house.

Katie knocked on the door, Sam and Dean standing back a little as she and Alicia prepared to speak with whoever answered the door. The little girl approached. She had dark hair in bunches and wore denim dungarees with a pink flowery top underneath, a sweat jacket over that.

"Hello?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Hello." Katie replied, "Are your parents home?"

"Nope." The little girl replied, Alicia thinking for a moment.

Was it okay to go into the house with just a little girl on her own? Why was a child this age on her own anyway? Dean and Sam watched, intrigued as the girls spoke to the child.

"Have you seen a really, really furry...?" Alicia began, being cut off by a terrified voice from the little girl.

"Is he in trouble?" She asked with panic.

"No, no, no! Not at all!" Katie replied to reassure the little girl as quickly as possible.

She looked so upset and worried that Katie wanted to just hug her.

"We just wanted to make sure he was okay."

"Exactly." Alicia added.

"He's my teddy bear." The little girl told them, "I think he's sick."

"Amazing." Katie said quickly, "Because you know what?"

"What?" The little girl asked, Katie beckoning her closer.

"Me, and my friends..." She began, indicating Alicia, Sam and Dean, "We're teddy bear doctors."

They even showed ID and the little girl beamed at Katie.

"Really? Can you please take a look at him?"

"Sure, no problem." Alicia replied, beckoning the brothers inside with them.

The little girl led them upstairs, the hunters surveying the area as they wondered what to expect in the room she was leading them to.

"He's in my bedroom." She told Katie, beckoning her closer so she could whisper, "He's pretty grumpy."

Katie, who'd always been great with kids, laughed and shook her head.

"Is he a grumpy-pants?" She asked, "Is he like Grumpy from Snow White?"

The girl nodded sincerely and Katie smiled, nodding back at her as she knocked on her bedroom door.

"Teddy? There are some nice doctors here to see you." She said, opening the door to reveal an enormous teddy bear that was drinking a beer who made the hunters jump by yelling at them.

"Close the friggin' door!"

The little girl closed the door.

"See what I mean?" She breathed, the hunters all sharing concerned looks, barely able to believe what they'd just seen and heard, "All I ever wanted was a teddy which was big, real and talked. But now he's sad all the time, not 'ouch' sad, but 'ouch in the head' sad, says weird stuff, and smells like the bus."

"See." Katie whispered, "A mixture of wet dog, saw dust and bad feet. I was right."

"Um...little girl." Dean began.

"Audrey." The child corrected.

"Audrey," Dean began again, "How exactly did your teddy become real?"

"I wished for it." She replied.

"You wished for it?" Alicia asked.

"At the wishing well." Audrey answered, Dean and Katie looking to the bedroom.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we'll take a good look at him, okay?" She said softly, Audrey hugging her in response before the two hunters made their way in.

"Look at this." The bear said, rocking on the spot as it watched news about a series of explosions somewhere, "You believe this crap?"

Dean and Katie shared looks before staring at the bear again.

"Not really." Dean said.

"It is a terrible world!" The bear cried, "Why am I here?"

"For tea parties." Audrey replied, Katie turning away from everyone so they couldn't see her smiling.

The way Audrey had just said that was just so funny that Katie was having a hard time keeping her laughter hidden.

"Tea parties?" The bear asked, sobbing with defeat, "Is that all there is?"

Dean and Katie left the room, both shocked by what they'd seen.

"Audrey, give us a second, okay?" Sam began, "These nice nurses will talk to you."

"Okay." Audrey replied.

Sam and Dean walked away while Katie and Alicia knelt down to talk to the little girl.

"So, does your bear have a name or is he just called 'Teddy'?" Katie asked.

"Just 'Teddy'." Audrey told them.

"He's beautiful." Alicia added, "His eyes are gorgeous."

"Sweetie, where are your parents?" Katie asked, Sam and Dean turning at the question.

"My mom wished they were in Bali...so I think they're in Bali." Audrey replied.

"Okay," Sam said, "Well...I'm really sorry to have to break this to you, but your bear is sick."

Katie closed her eyes and stood up, Alicia following and looking down at Audrey with worry while Katie covered her mouth. Audrey winced at the words and Katie reached down, holding the child's hand who looked up at her with tearful eyes.

"Yeah, he's got..." Sam began, lost for ideas.

"Lollipop disease." Dean said.

"Lollipop disease." Sam repeated.

"It's not uncommon for a bear his size," Dean explained, trying to reassure the child, "But see, it's really contagious."

"Yeah, so is there someone, maybe a grown-up you can stay with while we treat him?" Sam asked.

"Mrs. Hurley lives down the street." Audrey replied, her tears gone now at the news that they could treat the bear.

"Perfect." Dean said.

"Yeah, good." Sam added, "We'd like you to stay there for a few days, okay?"

"Okay." The little girl replied without question.

"Oh, and Audrey..." Dean said, "Where is this wishing well?"

* * *

On their way to the wishing well, Katie sighed and shivered for a minute, turning to see a flash of tan before it disappeared.

"You okay?" Alicia asked, Katie shaking her head in response.

"I'll catch up to you guys..." She said.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"Just go...I'll meet you in the restaurant."

Alicia sighed and nodded, Katie heading back towards the alley down which she'd seen the flash of tan disappear to. She cautiously looked into the alley to see a familiar figure standing there, watching her from the wall.

"Castiel?"

"Katie..." Castiel replied, barely able to look at the young woman.

"You okay?" Katie asked, worried for the angel who looked as if he was concerned about something, "What is it?"

"I...I was just keeping surveillance on Dean. He is my charge after all." Castiel replied, Katie nodding in response, "I'm...I am sorry. I'm sorry for locking you up like that. I do regret it."

"Oh." Katie replied, smiling softly at the angel, "That's alright. You were only following orders."

Castiel was about to correct her that it was Dean's orders he was following but he chose not to. He didn't want the friends to argue; the saving of the sixty-six seals depended on them working together.

"My superiors are calling me." Castiel began, "I must go."

"Castiel!" Katie called, the angel turning in response and watching her approach.

She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, feeling her heart thundering in her chest as she did.

"Thank you."

Castiel's face flushed and he nodded, leaving in a flutter of wings and leaving Katie alone in the alley. She turned and walked away, smiling because she'd just managed to kiss an angel of God on the cheek.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **Two female hunters join the Winchesters and Castiel on the quest to stop Lilith breaking the sixty-six seals. When the Apocalypse begins, the girls find themselves having to conquer their own demons as well as those walking the Earth. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Alicia Marie Ray and Katie Rose Newman. I don't own some of the lines used either.

**A/N: **I'd like to thank _**xXxVampireKitten500xXx **_for her patience with me as this chapter has taken absolutely forever for me to write. This is a little shorter than the other chapters, but the next one will be back to the usual length.

I really hope you enjoy it and sorry for the long wait, but writer's block is a horrendous enemy of mine!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**We Will Not Fall**

**-Eight- **

Heading for the restaurant, Katie's thoughts went back to Castiel, and actually how much she thought about him. He was on her mind more than he should be, and she was still pretty pissed at him for chaining her up, but she couldn't help but wonder if he really was outside the room that she slept in with Sam.

Without much time to ponder, she made her way to the restaurant, watching as Dean dropped a coin into the fountain. She went up to Alicia, tugging on her arm gently which caused her friend to look at her.

"What's he doing?" She asked, Alicia sighing in response.

"Making a wish." She replied, both girls' thoughts being interrupted as a loud voice boomed through the restaurant.

"Somebody order a foot long Italian with jalapeño?"

Dean slowly raised his hand, Sam raising eyebrows as Alicia and Katie did at the shock of how quickly the wish had worked.

"That'd be me." The older Winchester said, taking his sandwich as the four of them sat at a table, Alicia next to Dean and Sam and Katie opposite them.

They watched Dean tucking into his sandwich, all of them waiting patiently for his verdict.

"I think it works, guys." He said, swallowing part of the sandwich, "I was pretty specific."

"The teddy bear, the sandwich..." Sam began, Dean pulling a newspaper out of his pocket.

"I'm guessing this..." He said, revealing an article about another wish related incident and Sam sighed.

"I'm guessing that." The younger hunter added, feeling Katie nudge him which made him look to where the others were.

There was a gorgeous brunette with a nerd, feeding him by hand and giggling sweetly, obviously insanely in love with him. The couple was one that convention would say couldn't be together because the guy wasn't 'cool' enough or 'good' enough for the hot girl. But the group looked and raised their eyebrows, realising that what they were seeing before them was indeed the work of the wishing well.

"Oh, that definitely goes on the list." Dean breathed, "What are we supposed to do, hmm? Stop people's wishes from coming true?"

"That sounds kinda cruel." Katie whispered, Alicia and the boys nodding in response.

"Yeah, maybe," Sam replied, "But come on, guys, when has something like this ever come without a price tag? And usually it's a deadly one..."

Alicia looked to the sandwich Dean was eating and she gasped, looking worriedly at her lover who didn't seem phased in the slightest.

"I don't know...but it's a damn good sandwich." He replied, taking another bite of his sandwich.

The others shot glares at him, and he sighed, knowing that this was an argument he wasn't going to win.

"Alright, fine. We'll put a hold on the wishing until we figure out what's what." He told them, a nasal voice cutting through their conversation.

"Gentlemen, ladies, I'm sorry."

The group looked up to see the restaurant's manager standing there, his hands raised in a calm way as though the four of them would get angry over his complaint or something.

"We don't allow people to eat outside food here."

The look that was in Dean's eyes worried Alicia and Katie who both prepared themselves for an embarrassing scene, one which embarrassed them in a different way to what they expected.

"Well, I am certainly not gonna eat the inside food here." Dean replied, Katie and Alicia both flushing with embarrassment.

Whatever plan Dean was formulating was one he'd thought of quickly. That was what Dean was best at, formulating quick plans. The only problem was that sometimes they were far more complex than they needed to be, often like Fred's on _Scooby Doo_ which were always far too complicated. Dean was currently searching his pockets for his ID, finally finding it and showing the manager, Sam joining him.

"Health Department." He said loudly, "You, my friend, have a rat infestation."

Alicia and Katie flushed again and gaped at Dean and Sam, the poor manager believing every word as Dean completely lied his ass off to him.

"We have got to shut this place down under Emergency Hazard Code 56C." Dean said, Alicia sharing a look with Katie.

_'Someone's a clever boy.'_ Katie said to Alicia telepathically, the young woman's eyes glittering with a response of agreement.

"Rats?" The manager asked, the two girls sitting there and listening as Dean spouted bullshit to the poor guy.

* * *

Alicia and Katie had gone out of the way while Dean and Sam investigated the restaurant, both taking the time to talk to each other and discuss what was happening in their lives at that point. Back at the motel, Alicia was just about to get the dye out of her hair while Katie modelled some of the clothes she'd bought on the way back. Alicia's hair would be a shade of blood orange which grew darker towards the tips, which Katie knew Dean would love on her.

"I saw Castiel down that alleyway." Katie said quietly, "He seemed really on edge."

"Really...?" Alicia asked, "Why?"

Katie shrugged, not able to understand why he'd seemed so...nervous. No matter how hard she thought, she just couldn't figure it out at all. It worried her. It worried her that perhaps he'd seen her with Sam. That creeped her out a little that anyone would've watched them, never mind an angel of God.

That was totally like blasphemy to an angel, surely. It was carnal...a raw, animalistic, desire-filled act, one that was supposed to be sacred, that you were supposed to be mutually joined for. One that was meant for procreation. She blushed at the thought of an angel, a pure being of love and light watching her fornicate with the one Castiel had called 'The boy with the demon blood', someone who the angels would consider an 'abomination'.

"I wish I knew." She whispered, "I-I kissed him...on the cheek."

Alicia grinned and stepped under the shower, currently wearing her swimsuit as she let the water rinse the dye from her hair.

"I see." She said, "What'd he do about that?"

"Blushed and left." Katie replied, "I...I shouldn't have really. I think it made him even more nervous."

"I think he feels something for you, Katie." Alicia chuckled, Katie shaking her head in response.

"Sweetie, he's got a stick up his ass, I doubt he does, okay?" Katie huffed, "He chained us up for seven hours and didn't allow us to help Dean and Sam save that seal. We could've saved it, Alicia."

"Katie, what have I told you about beating yourself up about stuff?" Alicia asked, "Just...go get a milkshake, think things over and then come back when you've had some alone time. Seems to me like you need it."

"Would this happen to be an excuse to get me out of the way so you and Dean can fuck while Sam goes to research?" Katie asked, Alicia blushing in response which Katie replied to by raising her hands in surrender, "Alright, I know the drill. Have fun!"

With that, she grabbed her jacket and her purse, heading out into the streets to try and find somewhere to find a nice milkshake. Her mind was full of worries and concerns, fear of the pending Apocalypse, fear of her feelings for that damned angel, and also a feeling she got about Sam that he wasn't telling the complete truth about what happened while Dean had been in Hell. He'd not talked about it much, but when he had, it seemed that he was covering something up.

She found a decent looking place and took a seat by the window, finding a little blonde waitress coming towards her with a sweet grin on her face.

"Hiya, honey, what can I get ya?" She asked, Katie resting her head on her hand and sighing.

"You do strawberry milkshakes?" She asked, the waitress nodding in response and taking in Katie's sad look.

A strawberry milkshake was a good cure for when Katie felt sad.

"You look a little down, sweetie. You having a bad day?"

Katie sighed and rubbed her forehead. That was an understatement. Her head was plagued with so many worries, thoughts and 'what if's she thought it was going to explode at any minute.

"Very tiring, very worrying..." She replied, the waitress grimacing and nodding softly.

"Your drink won't be long, honey. You want anything to eat?"

"Please tell me you guys make cherry pie..." Katie breathed, earning a nod and a smile.

"As a matter of fact we do." She smiled, "You shouldn't be waiting too long for your order. As you can see, we're not particularly busy."

Katie smiled.

"Thanks." She replied, resting her head in her hands and running them through her hair.

A fluttering sound made her jump and she turned to see none other than Castiel sitting before her in the booth, her eyes wide as she stared at him.

"Castiel?"

"You seemed...lonely..." He began, Katie blinking in shock before biting her lip and shaking her head.

"No, no, I'm not." She said with a smile, "I had to give Alicia and Dean some space."

"So they could fornicate." Castiel stated, Katie hissing at him to shush.

"Keep your voice down." She snapped, "Talk in a whisper if you're gonna discuss...well..._fornication_."

"Why do you humans do that if you don't wish to procreate?" Castiel asked, "I don't understand your reasoning behind carrying out such a sacred act for a different purpose than it's original one."

"Uh..."

Okay, this was completely uncomfortable and Katie flushed, bowing her head and closing her eyes.

"Castiel...?" She began, unable to stop herself from asking this question, "I could've sworn I saw you outside the motel I..._shared _with Sam the other night..."

Castiel suddenly fell very quiet and he bowed his head.

"Were you there?"

The angel nodded.

"Did you..._see_ anything?"

The angel vanished.

Katie sighed, thanking the waitress for her pie and milkshake which she tucked into, her thoughts constantly playing back to the same person no matter which path they took. What if Castiel had been watching her and Sam? If he had been, why would he watch them? There didn't seem to be any logical explanation for it.

With another hefty, weary sigh, Katie continued to try and enjoy her meal, Castiel continuing to play heavily on her mind.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **Two female hunters join the Winchesters and Castiel on the quest to stop Lilith breaking the sixty-six seals. When the Apocalypse begins, the girls find themselves having to conquer their own demons as well as those walking the Earth. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Alicia Marie Ray and Katie Rose Newman. I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter either.

**A/N: **Wow, I'm so sorry for the late update! Thanks for all the support so far! I'm incredibly pissed by the SPN Season 6 Finale, as a lot of other fans are. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**We Will Not Fall**

**-Nine- **

Dean, Sam, Katie and Alicia headed to a bar in town the night after Dean had made his wish, and everyone had noticed how strangely Katie had been acting. She'd even forgotten the money for drinks and was determined to pay her friends back.

"I won't be long." She said, getting up towards the band who were playing on stage, "You guys are offering two-hundred-and-fifty dollars for the best singer in the bar?"

The band nodded and the lead guitarist leaned down as Katie beckoned him closer.

"You play Lacuna Coil?" She asked, earning a nod, "_Our Truth_?"

The band nodded and Katie grinned.

"The name's Katie." She said, "Call me when you're ready."

As Katie returned the table, the others all shared looks, watching as she took her shot of whiskey down. Sure enough, twenty minutes later, she got the call and went to the stage.

"This is for the drinks." She said, Dean and Sam's mouths dropping open as she went and got on stage.

Then she spotted the familiar angel in a trenchcoat sat in her space and her mouth went dry. She was about to sing publicly, in front of Castiel. God, this was just...scary. Goddamn scary. An angel who was used to heavenly choirs was about to hear her sing heavy metal music. Brilliant. The intro was played and she took deep breaths, stepping up to the microphone with a twinkle in her eyes.

"_Clock is ticking while I'm killing time,  
Spinning all around nothing else that you can do to turn it back.  
Wicked partnership in this crime,  
Ripping off the best condescending smile,  
Trying to forget we're falling right through.  
Lying to forget we're raising our truth!  
Go on and tease me!" _

On the final line, she looked at Castiel, not noticing how everyone was gaping at how amazing she was. Dean just shook his head while Sam looked to Alicia who was grinning. She looked up at Castiel, finding him swallowing thickly as he looked at Katie. He wasn't sure of what to make of her friend, Alicia realised, and she decided to let him figure out his feelings to himself.

"_Clock is ticking while I'm stealing time,  
Cant you turn it back, stop the cycle, set it free and run away!  
Silent sneaking along my path,  
Rugged the road, but we feel it like we're flying!  
Trying to forget we're falling right through.  
Lying to forget we're raising our truth!" _

Through the instrumental, Katie kept her eyes trained on Castiel's, almost able to hear his voice in her head. That deep, gruff, fucking sexy voice. She was so lost in his eyes, she almost missed her cue to start singing again.

"_Trying to forget we're falling right through.  
Lying to forget we're raising our truth!" _

As the song ended, the band just slammed two-hundred-and-fifty dollars in her hand before all giving her a kiss on the cheek as she left the stage. With a soft smile she paid the group back for the drinks they'd bought her.

"I'll see you back at the motel." She said, leaving and ignoring the calls of her friends.

She had to solve this case, anything to get rid of the feelings and thoughts she was having about Castiel. She put her iPod in as she walked, listening to _Lithium _by Evanescence as she headed through the empty streets of the small town. Tears welled in her eyes at the thought of what she was feeling for the angel, how much it frightened her.

Castiel followed close behind, keeping his distance so he wasn't noticed. He watched as she suddenly headed down an alleyway, watching her slam her fists into a wall and kick at it, letting a cry of frustration out as she knelt on the ground in tears. He left as Dean and Sam approached, Alicia in tow, clearly worried for Katie. Alicia sprinted down the alleyway, gently pulling the earphones out of Katie's ears before pulling her to her feet, examining the damage on her hands.

"Katie, what's the matter?" She asked, "What's happened?"

"N-nothing..." Katie replied, "I need some space...I'm gonna head out of town until you've finished this case."

"Katie, what's going on with you?" Alicia asked, "Please, just...don't go, alright? Just talk to me..."

"I can't." Katie whispered, "I can't, I'm sorry."

"Will you stay?" Alicia asked, "Y-you don't have to take on the case, you can just...relax, maybe? But don't go, alright? Please?"

Katie nodded.

"We'd better get you back...put bandages on these." Alicia told her, "C'mon, honey."

Dean and Sam rubbed Katie's back as she and Alicia passed them, the four of them heading back to the motel.

* * *

Sam watched over Katie in silence as she just sat with utter defeat on her face. The poor girl looked like her whole world had just crashed down on her, and he couldn't understand why.

"You alright?" He asked, earning no response, "Katie?"

"Leave it, Sam. I'm fine." She replied, "It's not worth bothering about. There's a job to do."

"Katie, you're..." Sam began, being cut off by the young woman on the bed.

"What? A mess?" She snapped, "Useless? Fucked up beyond recognition? It certainly feels like it. I feel confined, trapped...I feel...locked up. Caged. And I...I can't understand why."

Sam sighed as she ran her hands through her hair.

"It's alright." He told her, "You just need to sleep."

Katie climbed into bed, Sam joining her and taking her into his arms.

"Is it about Castiel?"

The question was one Sam immediately regretted, especially when Katie just started to cry. He kept her close and hushed her, getting the feeling that they were being watched. He looked towards the window, spotting a familiar trenchcoat only for it to vanish before his eyes.

* * *

The room next door was lit with candles, something that Alicia had busied herself buying that day. She wanted one special night with Dean free from the problems of the town they were in and the pending Apocalypse, free from Dean's torturous memories of Hell and Katie's worries over her feelings for Castiel. Alicia watched as Dean approached her, the hunter leaning in to kiss her deeply and passionately, his arms instinctively pulling her closer. His fingers ran into her hair as they lay on their bed, both slowly starting to grind together as they shared intimate kisses and gazes.

"You are so gorgeous, y'know that?" He whispered, earning a shy smile from Alicia.

"So are you." She told him, "And, you're incredibly sexy."

Dean smiled softly at her, gazing into her beautiful eyes as he leaned in for another kiss. She tilted her head back to allow the hunter more access to her neck, and he pressed gentle kisses to her skin that sent shivers down her spine.

Gentle moans escaped her lips as he pushed her shirt from her body, his calloused hands running underneath her tank top which she reached up and took as they continued to kiss tenderly. Their fingers laced together for a moment before their arms wounds around each other. Their lips continued to meet in soft and tender kisses, Dean nuzzling her gently as she pushed his shirt from his shoulders, her hands going under his t-shirt. She pulled it over his head and leaned into his neck, hooking her leg around his waist to pull him closer to her.

"God, Dean..." She breathed, "Too many c-clothes..."

Dean reached down to unbuckle her belt, feeling her suck in a breath at the contact. He kissed her again as he unfastened her jeans and pulled them down her legs, pressing gentle kisses to her stomach and chest as she pulled her tank top off. He smiled as he kissed her breasts, Alicia moaning softly as his lips caressed her flesh gently.

She unbuckled his belt and her lips met his chest, the young woman rolling them over as she unfastened his jeans, Dean lifting his hips for her to pull them down his legs. She straddled his waist and he sat up, the two kissing deeply and passionately as he removed her bra. He felt so safe with her, so warm and dare he think it, he felt loved. It worried him to think that he could love her, because everyone he loved got hurt or they died. He couldn't take it if he lost Alicia.

They made love deep into the night, every other in the problem in the world locked outside their motel room door. If only every night could be the same.

* * *

Katie's voice continued to play over in Castiel's head, as did the way her lips moved when she sang and spoke. The way she'd continued to gaze at him through the whole song did as well, and the fact that she knew about him...watching her. How he'd watched her with Sam.

He was an angel. Angels didn't feel. Angels didn't react like this to humans. Just...her body was so...No, he shouldn't think of her in that way. Her eyes...her voice...Oh, her voice. Her determination and strength were something he admired in her. She was very like Dean in her mannerisms, her protectiveness, her determination and her willingness to fight for the right thing. He was so confused about what to do, about what was right or wrong, whose orders to follow and which path to follow. It was all so...

It was getting to be too much.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **Two female hunters join the Winchesters and Castiel on the quest to stop Lilith breaking the sixty-six seals. When the Apocalypse begins, the girls find themselves having to conquer their own demons as well as those walking the Earth. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Alicia Marie Ray and Katie Rose Newman. I don't own some of the lines used either.

**A/N: **I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the support so far and sorry for the long wait!

Hope it's worth it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**We Will Not Fall**

**-Ten- **

"Why don't you let me take Katie out of the way until you guys finish this case?" Alicia asked, looking over at her friend who stood wearily brushing her teeth, "To give her brain a rest."

Dean nodded solemnly even though he didn't like the thought of Alicia being away from him for a couple of nights.

"I'll take her somewhere nice to get her mind off of that damn angel." Alicia promised, "It's so unlike her to have such an outburst."

She'd miss the brothers, especially Dean, and she'd miss sleeping by his side, but Katie need her and after all that Katie had done for her throughout her life, the least she could do was care for _her _right now when clearly she needed help.

"I'll miss you." She said softly, Dean unable to stop himself pulling her closer into his embrace and kissing her with so much passion it knocked the air out of her.

Alicia grimaced a little into the kiss, holding onto Dean for as long as she possibly could. She didn't want to let him go at all but Katie needed her so much at that point that she knew she had to. Sam knew Dean was madly in love with Alicia. It was plain as day. He just hated to see his brother looking so worried and even a little lost.

Upon breaking the kiss, Alicia let out a gentle sigh and stroked Dean's cheek, hugging Sam gently before slinging her bags over her shoulder and heading out to the truck as Katie emerged from the bathroom. She grabbed her bags, stopping to give a Dean a quick hug before throwing herself into Sam's arms and embracing him in a much longer one. She headed out to the truck where Alicia was waiting patiently, climbing inside with a weak smile on her face.

Maybe this break would do her some good. She needed a break more than anything. Alicia started the engine and they pulled away from the motel, leaving the very worried Winchester brothers far behind them.

"Spa?" Alicia asked, earning a gentle nod from Katie who smiled weakly at her, "We'll head to the next city and check into one."

"Thanks, Alicia." Katie said quietly, "M'sorry for taking you away from the case."

"Hey, don't be silly." Alicia replied with gentleness, "You've had a lot on your mind over the past few weeks, and you clearly need a break alright? Don't worry."

Katie let out a tired sigh, feeling very relieved that Alicia wasn't mad at her or anything like that. She leaned against the slightly dirty window, desperately just wanting to just be in the arms of somebody.

An angel perhaps...

* * *

"Enjoy your stay!"

As the very attractive concierge (who looked nothing like Castiel at all. No he didn't! Katie swears he didn't!) left the room, Alicia and Katie had a good look around it. It was a mixture of deep ocean blue, pure white and a lovely shade of deep green, with two single beds and plenty of storage space along with a couch, TV, radio and a gorgeous white and purple en-suite bathroom.

"Hmm..." Alicia began as she started to unpack her things beside her chosen bed, "Hunting vs. Spa trip? I think I know which I'd pick."

Katie chuckled softly and nodded in agreement, watching as Alicia dialled a number on her cell phone and put it to her ear. She was probably calling Dean to let him know that they were safe and everything was okay.

She pointed towards the bathroom and gestured to her clothes and toiletries, Alicia giving her a thumbs up as she spoke to her boyfriend. Katie headed towards the bathroom with her possessions in hand, locking the door and taking her clothes off before gazing at herself in the long, silver mirror.

The scars from her past still lingered on her smooth, slightly tanned skin like fleshy tattoos, brands of her many years of hunting experience. Shaking her head, she stepped into the shower as she figured out how to work it. As the spray heated up and poured down her body, she ran a hand through her dampening hair. She still couldn't get Castiel out of her head. If Dean was his charge, then why was she the one getting all the visits?

All she could think of were those stunningly beautiful blue eyes, the unbelievable sex hair and the deep, gravelly voice that went into the amazing package known as Castiel. The problem she had with him was his lack of emotion.

She hated his willingness to destroy a whole town and massacre over a thousand people in the process. She wondered how he looked under that suit and coat, and what kind of body he had. She imagined a smooth, toned torso, muscular arms and legs, strong shoulders...and knowing her luck his manhood would be huge.

_'Bet it is...'_she thought, suddenly feeling herself go weak at the knees.

"Great," She whispered, feeling her body slowly starting to enter arousal, "Fucking perfect."

She tried all she could to get the thoughts of him out of her already troubled mind. She wondered if he really had been watching her when she was with Sam. The angel seemed to be incredibly embarrassed when she'd asked him about it.

* * *

Wincing as the bones in her back gave a loud crack, Alicia relaxed again, just a little more as she grinned softly. It felt damn amazing to have someone else massaging her back, although she wished more that it was Dean doing it rather than some stranger in a smock.

Katie was falling asleep on the table next to hers and Alicia was pretty damn relieved since the poor thing needed sleep. She'd lost a lot in recent weeks and it was quite worrying for the others who'd seen her falling asleep so often.

Following their massages, the girls headed back up to their room and got ready for bed. Katie changed into a white tank top and blue flannel pyjama pants, while Alicia wore a black tank top and purple pyjama pants. As the younger woman sat on her bed and brushed her soft, dark locks, poor Katie sat in silence with her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wound around her knees tightly. She was thinking way too much into things and Alicia was getting more worried as time went on.

"Do you think angels can feel attraction," Katie asked, which left Alicia a little shocked by the question, "Or they can fall in love?"

"I'm not sure, sweetie." Alicia replied, confused as to why Katie had suddenly wanted to ask this, "Why do you ask?"

Katie shrugged slightly and bowed her head, sighing softly.

"Just wondered."

"Babe, you can say if things aren't okay, y'know." Alicia said softly, "No-one expects you to keep things locked up and we don't want things to get too difficult for you to handle."

Katie nodded and sighed, turning over and tucking herself into her bed before turning out her bedside lamp.

"Goodnight, honey." She whispered, Alicia sighing and turning out her own light.

"Goodnight, sweetie."

-TBC-

* * *

**Sorry its a bit shorter than normal but I had a bit of trouble getting through this one! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: **Two female hunters join the Winchesters and Castiel on the quest to stop Lilith breaking the sixty-six seals. When the Apocalypse begins, the girls find themselves having to conquer their own demons as well as those walking the Earth. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Alicia Marie Ray and Katie Rose Newman. I don't own some of the lines used either.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the support with the last chapter! There are twists for both Alicia and Katie, and more will emerge as we go further on in the story.

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**We Will Not Fall**

**-Eleven- **

Alicia and Katie were met by Dean and Sam at their spa, and were on the road to their next case, whilst stopping at a few bars to hustle pool, and in Katie's case...to cage fight.

"How many bars do you know that have a cage, huh?" Katie asked, cracking her knuckles and putting her gloves on after taking off her plaid shirt, "C'mon, Alicia. Gimme a chance to unleash my stress, eh? There's a good girl."

Men surrounded the cage, Alicia going to watch by the side hoping that there'll be no trips to the local hospital. Katie stepped in, seeing her only opponents were men.

"Ah, ah, ah." The manager said, "Tag Team."

Katie licked her lips and grinned at Alicia, waggling her eyebrows. Katie would be the death of her, Alicia knew this for a fact, and yet she stripped off her shirt and put her own gloves on, climbing into the ring beside her friend as the two tapped knuckles. Two huge guys got into the cage after them, both muscular and tall, and both grinning as though they'd suddenly found their lunch.

"Dude, I'll take the bigger one." Katie laughed, patting Alicia's shoulder, "Scared girls."

"Oh, gosh! Please don't hurt us..." Alicia began as the men approached, Katie making a break for the door only to swing around on the cage and knock both men down, "GIVE 'EM HELL!"

The girls jumped on top of the men, holding them still with their powers while beating the hell out of them. They really did go to town too, and left the cage with a thousand dollars each in their pockets and little more than a bruise or two on their knuckles.

"Mission accomplished." Katie laughed, "Our work is done here."

Then they were met by Sam and Dean leaving the bar next door, both of them jumping into the Impala and beckoning the girls to follow them in the truck.

* * *

While Dean and Sam were checking out the hospital where a girl named Anna Milton, who somehow was connected to the upcoming Apocalypse had escaped from, Alicia and Katie headed into the town for some new clothes. They may have been hunters but that was no reason for them not to look at least a little hot on the job.

"Hmm...Purple or pink?" Katie asked, holding up two plaid shirts while Alicia shrugged and then let out a cute chuckle.

"Both?"

"Okay."

The two continued walking, locked in conversation until Alicia bumped into someone she and Katie hadn't seen in years. The girl had blonde curly hair, stunning blue eyes and the most gorgeous face they'd ever seen.

"Mel!" Alicia cried, the girl grinning and holding out her arms.

"Alicia! Oh, my God! How are you?"

The two girls hugged, Katie grinning at the reunion between the pair. Mel Crossland was Alicia's first girlfriend. The only thing that crossed Katie's mind at that moment, however, was what Dean's reaction would be to finding out his girlfriend was bisexual, if that ever came about.

"Katie? Is that you?"

"Hey, Mel." Katie smiled, hugging the girl who totally felt her ass in the process, "How've you been?"

"Good, thanks, and yourself?" Mel replied, Katie nodding and lowering her hands to hide the bruises.

"Fantastic." Katie grinned, "Couldn't be better."

Boy, things could be a damn sight better, but of course, Katie wasn't about to say that. Alicia bit her lip at the thought of what would happen to the only girlfriend she'd ever loved if the world went down the toilet just as the angels were predicting. She thought of Dean, and how she'd have to confess her secret to him before the world ended. She needed to get it off her chest and she hoped his opinion of her wouldn't change. She couldn't bear it if it did.

The girls talked and reminisced, and then came the call from Dean. They were expected at the Milton family residence. Great.

* * *

The girls approached the door and knocked three times as discussed before entering, Katie stepping in and smiling.

"What do you need us...for...?" She began, spotting the bodies of Anna's parents on the floor, "Ah, Christ!"

"Ouch..." Alicia breathed, "Damnit!"

The white powder that rested near the bodies was checked by Sam who smelt it and pulled away straight away.

"Whoa...sulfur." He said quietly, Katie gagging just at the mention.

"Ugh, that stuff's rancid." She growled, "Y'know Alicia once thought it hilarious to put sulfur in my sandwich. I nearly died, dude."

Alicia laughed, but Katie smacked her around the head, Dean chuckling and pulling Alicia close to him to kiss her.

"The demons beat us here." Sam said.

"Whatever the deal is with this Anna girl," She began, "They want her, and they ain't screwing around either."

"Alright, so I'm _Girl, Interrupted_," Dean began, "And I know the score of the Apocalypse. Just busted out of the nut box...Possibly using superpowers by the way...Where do I go?"

Sam went to examine a photo on the mantelpiece while Alicia grabbed Dean by the jacket and pulled him a little closer to kiss him.

"You look handsome."

"Thanks, babe." Dean grinned, looking up as Sam began to speak again.

"Hey, you got those sketches from Anna's notebook?" He asked, Dean replying with a yes, "Let me see them."

Alicia and Katie went to look, Dean opening the pages up to reveal frightening drawings. Sam found one of a beautiful stained glass window, which compared to one on the photo that he placed on the table before them. Damn, Anna was pretty!

"She was drawing the window of her church..." Katie breathed, "Over and over."

"If you were religious, scared and had demons on your ass," Alicia began, "Where would you go to feel safe?"

* * *

The group headed to the beautiful church, climbing up the steps to search for Anna. If they had to protect her, they would, no matter what the cost. They found a small room upstairs, and the girls spotted Anna hiding behind a pane of stained glass. Katie pushed Sam's gun down and told the boys to hold back, she and Alicia heading forward to try and calm her.

"Anna?" Katie asked softly, "We're not gonna hurt you, sweetie. We're here to help, okay? My name's Katie, and this is my friend Alicia."

"And that's Dean," Alicia said, pointing to the appropriate brother, "And Sam."

"Sam?" Anna asked, her voice soft and unsure, "Not Sam Winchester."

"Yeah..." Sam said with confusion, Anna stepping out from behind the glass.

"And you're Dean?" She asked, Dean nodding before Anna looked to the girls, "Alicia? Dean's lover? Katie...? I hear one angel speak of you, Katie, but I'm not sure which one."

She began to approach, spilling all this stuff about Dean being The Dean, and how the angels spoke about the group. Apparently she could tune into the angel airwaves and, bless her, it frightened her. Little did the group know what kind of psycho bitch she'd become later, but for now, she was this sweet, frightened young woman with no-one to protect her as she carried around some of Heaven's largest secrets.

"Get the girl, let's go!" Came a voice, Alicia and Katie recoiling as Anna did.

"Eww! Hellbitch!" Katie cried, Alicia grabbing Anna's hand to steady her as she began to back away.

While Dean and Ruby argued, Katie's mouth dropped open at the sight of the virgin Mary statue as it's eyes began to bleed, and her stomach began to knot up when a familiar taste of sulfur hit her. Her throat constricted and she gasped, looking to the statue. While Sam hid Anna, Dean started getting upset that Sam would have to use his powers.

"Exorcism won't do any good." Katie disagreed with Ruby, holding her stomach as it knotted further, "This one's way too strong...and he knows you, Dean. He knows you well."

"Katie?" Alicia asked, gasping as Katie vomited black onto the floor.

"Th-thanks for the sulfur sandwich, Alicia, you turned me into a demon alarm." Katie shivered, Alicia picking her up as the two stood and got ready to fight as Dean and Sam did.

"I'm still gonna try!" Sam replied, everyone looking as thudding sounded from someone climbing the stairs.

The door burst open and the demon walked in, Dean's heart dropping with a dread he didn't realise had filled him.

Whatever was going to happen...it wasn't good...

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: **Two female hunters join the Winchesters and Castiel on the quest to stop Lilith breaking the sixty-six seals. When the Apocalypse begins, the girls find themselves having to conquer their own demons as well as those walking the Earth. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Alicia Marie Ray and Katie Rose Newman. I don't own some of the lines used either.

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update! 'Paths' fans, I bring good news. The first comic panel is on Deviantart, just the image. A new and improved Blaire. Hope you like her! Plenty of action and angst, as best from our Team Free Will! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**We Will Not Fall**

**-Twelve- **

Everyone watched as a man entered the room, hair grey and jacket black, while he wore a blue shirt beneath the jacket. Katie stood back up as Alicia tried to steady her, everyone watching the demon move forward. Sam's instinct was to use his powers but Katie and Alicia both had the feeling that it would be pointless. The demon's eyes rolled white and back to normal before he coughed and let out a condescending smirk.

"That tickles." He said, voice so slimy it made everyone's skin crawl, "You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam."

Katie nudged her head and the demon flew straight into a wall. She moved forward, throwing him across to another while Alicia turned on Ruby, throwing her into a wall too. The newcomer laughed as Katie grew closer which made her boil with anger inside.

"Now we're talkin'..." He chuckled, "Feisty one aren't we, gorgeous?"

"Feisty ain't the word for me, darlin'." Katie snarled, punching him in the face.

"Get back in your place, you worthless little whore!" The demon growled, sending her flying backwards across the floor.

Dean flipped and went straight for the demon who threw Sam straight down the stairs. Alicia's instinct was to help Dean and she left Ruby, while Katie struggled to her feet, wincing at the pain in her back as she drew Sam back from where he'd fallen. She turned, looking for any way to get rid of the son of a bitch who suddenly asked Dean if he recognised him.

"Oh, I forgot..." The demon replied, "I'm wearing a paediatrician."

Katie and Alicia both grabbed the demon and hurled him away from Dean, straight into Ruby who was trying to grab Anna.

"Anna, come here!" Katie yelled, watching the young woman run to her, "It's okay! You're gonna be okay."

Out of nowhere, Sam stabbed the demon who chuckled and gripped at the younger Winchester's jacket. Alicia went to help Dean up who was bleeding from the nose and mouth, and she did her best to keep him supported.

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that, son." The demon laughed.

Alicia listened as Dean was trying to tell her a name while Ruby suddenly grabbed Anna and disappeared. While the demon was stuck trying to get the knife out of his chest, Dean, Alicia, Katie and Sam all broke into a run for the window, Dean keeping a hold of Alicia's hand as the four of them dove for the window, bracing themselves for the crash below.

* * *

While Katie tried to stitch up Sam's arm, Alicia stayed by Dean, rubbing his back as he spat blood out into the sink.

"We lost the knife." Katie said lowly, tears filling her eyes as she started to grow angrier and angrier with herself and the situation, "We let Anna down. I let Anna down...She vanished right under my fucking nose. And the most irritating part of this is that we gave that bitch a chance and she _stabbed us in the back_!"

"Ouch! Jeez, Katie!" Sam gasped, earning an apologetic look from the young woman, "Hey, don't feel bad...We were all preoccupied."

Dean moved across the room with Alicia by his side, bracing himself on the bed as she went to pop his shoulder back in the socket. Katie sniffled and wiped her eyes quickly, returning to stitching Sam's arm.

"You ready?" Alicia asked, earning a nod from Dean, "Three...Two...One..."

The crack was sickening and everyone flinched while Dean sighed with the relief of the pain being lessoned by his lover. Katie finished stitching up Sam and she moved closer to him, cleaning the blood up around the wound before grabbing her bottle of alcohol.

"C'mere..." She whispered, sitting on Sam's lap and burying his face in her neck before pouring the alcohol on the wound, hushing his cries of pain, "Shhh, shhh..."

"Who the hell was that demon?" Sam asked, everyone noticing the shifty look Dean gave.

"No-one good."

"You know him, Dean." Katie said, hiccuping and wiping her eyes, "Or he at least knows you."

"Hey, has someone seen to you yet?" Alicia asked, earning a shake of the head from her friend, "Okay, lie down..."

"We gotta find Anna." Dean said, changing the subject quickly.

"Ruby's got her, I'm sure she's okay." Sam said straight away, both turning at the whimper that escaped Katie's lips.

"Shhh, I've got you." Alicia whispered, turning to the brothers, "Can I have some help, please?"

Sam got up and headed over, Dean joining him as they took a look at Katie's now bare torso. There were bruises all up her ribs from her impact with the wall, and up her back several cuts. But there were a few splinters of glass in her side, which Alicia was trying to remove with some tweezers.

"Jesus..." Dean breathed, "Katie, why didn't you say anything?"

"Sam needed stitching up..." Katie said, gasping in pain as Alicia missed again.

"Guys, I need light, and I need alcohol..."

It didn't take long to fix up Katie and she remained on her side, Sam sitting by her while Dean and Alicia remained close.

"You sure about Ruby?" Dean asked, "Because I think it's just as likely she used us to find radio girl and brought that demon to kill us."

"No, she took Anna to keep her safe." Sam disagreed, while Katie huffed and chuckled bitterly.

She'd had enough of this, of Sam's constant suggestions of leaving everything to Ruby, that Ruby would save the day. Ruby wasn't trustworthy, and she'd stabbed them in the back before. Katie wasn't born yesterday and she could tell a mile off that something would go wrong and Ruby would betray them. Sam had gone far enough and she was in too much pain to keep her anger in.

"You naïve son of a bitch..."

"Katie, leave it." Alicia said quietly, watching as Katie struggled to sit up.

"Why the hell hasn't she called us to tell us where she is?" She snapped, "Don't fucking play the fool, Sam. That bitch is dangerous, and you know it. She went straight for Anna and took her from me like it was nothing."

"That demon is probably watching us right now!" Sam snapped, standing up while Katie went and squared up to him.

"You're really something, you know that?" She growled, "Any excuse to keep precious Ruby safe. If I get my hands on that little whore, I'll kill her myself!"

With that, the chairs flew away from the table and Katie grabbed Sam's shirt in her hands, not caring that she hurt his wound.

"That other demon let us go so he could follow us to Anna!" Sam yelled.

"You call this letting us go?" Katie asked, grabbing Sam's wound.

"Yeah!" Sam yelped, "Killing us would've been no problem for that thing."

"You're in allegiance with one of those things!" Katie yelled, letting his arm go, "Your priorities are flying out of the window, Winchester. Your brother, your own safety! _Us_! We're _all_ out of the fucking window because precious, special, gorgeous Ruby comes first!"

"We have to wait for her to contact us, okay?"

"How's she gonna do that?" Dean asked quietly, earning no response from Sam, "Why do you trust her so much?"

"I told you." Sam replied, earning a shake of the head from Dean.

"You gotta do better than that." The older Winchester said, "I'm not trying to pick a fight, I mean, I really want to understand. But I need to know more. I mean, I deserve to know more."

Alicia watched as Katie started to pace, her face tear streaked both through frustration and pain.

"Because...she saved my life." Sam said, and he began to tell his story.

It transpired that Ruby did save his life and then he went on to describe his amazing night of sex that he had with her, which left everyone in the room feeling sick. Katie especially. She had every right not to trust demons and to know that Sam had slept with one...Just...It made her feel violated in a strange way, and it made her feel dirty, disgusted and like she was about to spew up everywhere.

"Too much information..." Dean spat, everyone looking around at Katie who'd gone a very sickly white colour.

"You...you slept with...And then...And then you slept with me? You..." She shuddered and stared back at Sam, "You got your body covered with demon and then you...Oh, God..."

She turned towards the bathroom and outstretched a hand behind her.

"Just...J-just give me a moment, please?"

And without warning she just threw up into the toilet, Alicia rushing to go and help her. Dean and Sam raised eyebrows at each other, and continued to talk to his brother.

"I told you I was coming clean." Sam said.

"But now I feel dirty." Dean replied, both brothers looking worried as Katie continued to vomit, "Hey, is she okay in there?"

"She'll be fine!" Alicia called back, continuing to soothe her friend as she threw up her innards into the toilet.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
